esperando la llegada de mi príncipe azul
by nekomini
Summary: mikan es una chica que va a la escuela que intenta encontrar a su príncipe azul y sus amigas la presionan para que este con alguien pero ella sigue esperando.bueno no soy muy buena con los resumen pero le agradecería que lo leyeran
1. capitulo 1

** ESPERANDO LA LLEGADA DE MI PRINCIPE AZUL**

**gracia floorCita que gracias a tu apoyo yo empece a escribir :)**

**Capitulo 1** :**mis amigos y mi tardansa** **:I**

**Resumen ** **: mikan es una chica que va a la escuela que ****intenta encontrar a su príncipe azul y sus amigas la presionan para que este con alguien pero ella sigue esperando**.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tarde es : dice una morena de 16 años con sus cabellos hasta las cintura tomas por dos coletas y con sus ojos color avellana mientras miraba su reloj.

Mikan! Ya es tarde para la escuela : gritaba su madre con una cara de preocupación.

Su madre era una mujer mas o menos de unos 33 años o mas igual a su hija pero con el pelo corto y sus ojos color marrón llamada sakura yuka .

Madre ya voy ! : gritaba ella mientras bajaba la escalera .

Mikan ten cuidado : le decía yuka

Si mamá….. : le decía mikan mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa con un pan tostado en la boca .

**mientras que mikan corría para no llegar tarde a su escuela Gakuen Alice , mientras que el portero miraba su reloj para ver la hora en lo que cerraba la gran reja , mikan al ver la acción del portero empieza a correr a gran velocidad para no quedar a fuera de su escuela en lo que logro llegar con éxito .**

uffff estuvo…. Cerca : decía una mikan muy agitada por haber corrido .

**cuando llega a su sala por mala surte les tocaba con jinjin U*-*** llega tarde ¬¬*: le decía el maestro muy enojado por la tardanza de la castaña .

jejeje perdón :decía ella aterrorizada

baka : le susurraba su mejor amiga hotaru ella tenia sus cabellos corto pelo color azabache con unos ojos sin expresión color violeta . mientras que sus amigos con una expresión de preocupación por su amiga que llegaba tarde a su clase .

entre rápido o cree que la voy a estar esperando toda la clase : le gruñía un jinjin muy terrorífico haciendo que todos tengan un escalofrió .

**mikan paso muy rápidamente a su asiento al lado de la ventana en la que tenia una maravillosa vista de su árbol preferido un árbol gigante que se encontraba en el centro del bosque el cual se podía divisar de la ventana en la que se encontraba la castaña** , ^o^ (**me encantan esos arboles)** *-* **en eso la castaña pensaba**

PDV DE MIKAN

Mmmm en que momento llegara mi príncipe al que yo espero : pensé mientras suspiraba melancólicamente en lo que de repente siento la campana del recreo y un gran golpe de mi mejor amiga mientras me llama BAKA .

FIN DE PVD

Ya volviste baka : le decía hotaru mientras mikan lloraba TT-TT

Que mala eres hotaru : le decía la castaña mientras se sobaba el golpe proveniente de su amiga y todos los demás con una gotita detrás de sus cabezas .

Hotaru no seas mala con ella le decían sus amigas Ana, y nonoko mientras se reían algo nerviosa por la mirada indiferente de su amiga , vamos hotaru trátala con mas cariño : le decía yuu (o linchou ) un castaño con lentes O-O

En eso todos van a la cafetería en los que esta hotaru , yuu , ana , nonoko ,koko y kitsume hay comen y hablan por lo que las horas pasan volando.

Ellos van camino a su sala , en esa hora le tocaba con narumi-sensei a los que a todos le desagradaba .

en eso entra narumi bailando con un tutu y una corona sobre sus cabellos rubio ¨buenos dias mis amores¨: dice el rubio mientras les tiraba unos besos al aire :* .

les tengo 2 grandes noticias y una me las tendrán que contestar

la primera como me veria con un traje de princesa mañana ?

todos los alumnos se cayeron tipo anime mientras hacían expresiones de asco o desprecio menos hotaru y mikan

y la 2 es que tendrán 2 compañeros nuevo que vendrán mañana a clases

**PDV MIKAN**

espero que al menos que uno de ellos dos sea mi príncipe ( **del color que ustedes quieran pero yo prefiero que sea carmesís *-* )** con el que tanto e esperado aaaaaa : suspire sin darle mucha importancia

mmm bueno iré a jugar con hotaru para distraerme en eso iba a donde hotaru cuando terminaron las clases y le iba a dar una gran abrazo cuando saco su arma BAKA 10000 y me pegaba antes que pudiera dárselo en eso salgo volando cuando yuu me alcanzo a sostener para no golpearme con la pared .

gracias yuu : le dije yo

de nada mikan-chan : me decía algo nervioso mientras se arreglaba sus anteojos

jajaajaja ^-^U desia mientras me sobaba donde habia recidivo el golpe

oye BAKA me decía hotaru ¨ vayámonos que se esta haciendo tarde

SIIII : le grite yo ^o^

**fin de PDV **

y en el camino a casa

¿que pasara en el camino a casa ?


	2. Chapter 2

EN BUSCA DE MI PRINCIPE AZUL

**Capitulo 2 :un lindo sueño y una inesperada persona**

**Cuando iban camino a casa una de sus mejores amiga sumiré una chica de pelo corto color verde y ojos del mismo color le insistía a mikan.**

Mikan cuando será la hora en que te busques un novio y te olvides de tu príncipe azul (o del color que quieran) que solo es parte de tu imaginación : le decía sumiré

Sabes sumiré no me interesa en buscar un novio y tu como sabes sobre eso ¬.¬ : le protestaba la castaña

En eso se da vuelta y mira fijamente a una de sus amiga ella era hotaru que estaba contando dinero con uno ojos signo peso (tipo así $-$)

**PDV DE MIKAN **

Aaaaaaa suspire al ver a hotaru contando dinero le había cobrado por contarle el secreto de mikan en eso nos separamos en la calle central para poder irnos a casa , sumiré se iba con koko , kitsume se iba con ana ,nonoko y yuu y yo me iba junto con hotaru que vivía en frente de su calle .

Cuando entre a casa grite con mucha felicidad ¨YA LLEGUE¨

Bienvenida mikan : me saludaba mi mamá mientras salía de la cocina con una alegre sonrisa en lo que me dice : ¨ve a darte un baño y baja a cenar que tengo tu comida favorita ¨

Esta bien le conteste con ánimos

**FIN DE PDV **

La castaña subió las escaleras y se metió a dar una ducha en la que se relajo y después cuando termino su baño se seco sus cabellos hasta la cadera y se ponía su pijama en eso se puso sus pantuflas y bajo las escalera para cenar con yuka.

Mmm : decía una castaña mientras saboreaba su platillo favorito junto a su madre ¨esta muy rico ¨ mientras seguía saboreando las pastas que yuka había preparado con un zumo de mandarinas acompañando

Te gusto hija : le decía yuka mientras veía a mikan con una sonrisa en su rostro ^o^

Cuando mikan termina se encontraba muy cansada y decide ir dormir y en eso cuando esta en su cama empieza a pensar si su príncipe la ira a buscar y si lo encontrara mientras cerraba sus ojos de apoco hasta que los cierra completamente y mikan empieza a soñar .

**DENTRO DEL SUEÑO DE MIKAN **

**Estaba en medio de un campo de rosas un poco mas al fondo había un lago donde nadaban unos cisne yo me encontraba jugando con alguien pero no le podía ver el rostro solo le podía diferenciar el cabello que era color azabache en eso el se despide de mi yo estaba con una cara confundida no sabia por que se estaba despidiendo el me abrazo y me dijo que no me preocupara ya que el volverá por mi y me lo promete y en íbamos a sellar la promesa con un beso ***-*** y en eso tin tin tin o ring ring (o como suenen las alarmas ) y por mala suerte desperté TT-TT de mi lindo sueño. **

Mmmm : una castaña murmuraba mientras abría sus ojos aun somnolientos ¨ojala que ese sueño se haga realidad ye l me venga a buscar como lo prometió en eso ve su reloj y era tarde eran las 7:30 y tenia que estar a las 8:00 en la escuela , AAAAAAAAA que tarde es gritaba mientras se vestía y salía de la casa,en eso cuando iba corriendo para no llegar tarde tropieza con alguien haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso con un ruido sordo , ella al dar el impacto contra el piso empieza a llorar mientra se soba donde se dio el golpe .

oye a la próxima fíjate por donde vas por el porrazo que me hiciste darme no fue nada suave :le reclamaba una voz masculina mientras se levantaba del piso

perdóname no me fije iba muy apurada : le decía mikan mientra poco a poco se levantaba igual que el muchacho

en eso se da cuenta de y ve que el joven tenia sus cabello color azabache al igual que el príncipe de su sueños , el tenia sus ojos color carmesís y era muy guapo , en eso se da cuenta de la hora viendo un reloj grande que estaba en la calle central .

AAAAAAA no se me hizo mas tarde decía la castaña mientras dejaba al azabache un tanto confundido .

cuando mikan llega a la sala tuvo la suerte de que no hubiera maestro , se acomoda en su asiento un tanto cansada por haber corrido para no llegar tarde . en es entra narumi con su vestido y unas botas , en eso todos ponen una cara de nauseas por aquel profesor .

oiga por que esta usted sino nos toca : reclamaban todos los alumnos . menos mikan y hotaru .

buenos días mis amores : saludaba el rubio con una gran sonrisa ¨como les dije tendrán a dos compañeros nuevos , bueno adelante¨

**PDV DE MIKAN**

cuando narumi les dice que pasen me sorprendí al ver quien era , era el chico con el que había chocado esta mañana que estaba acompañado con otro chico de cabellos rucio y ojos color agua marina y sostenía un conejito sobre sus brazos .

bueno mis niños ellos son natsume apuntando al azabache y el otro es ruka apuntando al rubio dijo narumi ¨haber donde se sentaran dijo y apunto a mi puesto bueno natsume siéntate con mikan y tu ruka siéntate con hotaru .

QUEEEEE : grite mientras todos me miraban .

**que es lo que pasara ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**EN BUSCA DE MI PRINCIPE AZUL**

**En el capitulo anterior **

cuando narumi les dice que pasen me sorprendí al ver quien era , era el chico con el que había chocado esta mañana que estaba acompañado con otro chico de cabellos rucio y ojos color agua marina y sostenía un conejito sobre sus brazos .

bueno mis niños ellos son natsume apuntando al azabache y el otro es ruka apuntando al rubio dijo narumi ¨haber donde se sentaran dijo y apunto a mi puesto bueno natsume siéntate con mikan y tu ruka siéntate con hotaru .

QUEEEEE : grite mientras todos me miraban .

**Capitulo 3 : ese chico se sienta conmigo**.

Por que se tiene que sentar conmigo .

**PDV DE NATSU**ME

Esa chica es la de esta mañana mmmm se ve que es una interesante y por que grita tanto si no le e echo nada en eso me estaba acercando donde ella estaba.

Oye lunares deja de gritar : le dije mientras me sentaba en mi puesto y vi que puso una cara de confusión a lo que le dije .

**FIN DE PDV**

Mikan tenia una cara de confusión por lo que se acordó .

**FLASH**

**En el momento en que mikan y natsume chocaron y cayeron dándose un golpe sordo en el piso dejando que a mikan se el vieran sus bragas . en lo que natsume vio cuando se iba levantando y le hablaba a mikan .**

**FIN DE FLASH**

En eso mikan WAAAAAAA PERVERTIDO! : le gritaba dichosa castaña mientras tomaba un color rojo (=¬.¬=) pero un rojo demasiado tenso .

Dicho eso de la castaña natsume hace una sonrisa picara haciendo que mikan se sonrojara aun mas .

Desde el otro puesto donde se encontraba ruka y hotaru hablaban y vito lo que hacían sus amigos los dos pusieron cara pero la de ruka era de preocupación en cambio la de hotaru es una cara de maldad .

Por lo que se quedaron en silencio ya que narumi había llamado la atención para que puedan seguir con su clase y explicarle que necesitaban en un compañero pero debía pensar quien lo seria (ya todos sabemos cuales van a hacer las parejas ). cuando narumi dicho a explicarle todas las reglas los dos alumnos y recordándoselas a los demás suena el timbre para el recreo en eso ruka se acerca al puesto donde estaba mikan con natsume .

Hola sakura : le decía el joven con su conejito en sus brazo.

Hola pero no me llames sakura dime mikan y yo te diré ruka-pyon le decía la castaña .

el joven la miro confundido y ella al ver su mirada apunta a su conejo y le dice se nota que te gustan mucho los animales :3 y le regala una sonrisa en eso ruka le corresponde con una sonrisa .

en eso natsume se levanta de su lugar y se va unto con ruka ¨vamos ruka deja a lunarcito y vamos a comer ¨

en eso mikan se pone roja y le gritaba TU ZORRO PERVERTIDO COMO TE ATREVES VERME .

en eso se va y la deja hablando sola ( bueno gritando sola ). en eso se acerca hotaru y le pega con su arma un poco mas mejorada de la BAKA 10001 . y

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

en eso sale volando una mikan chocando con la pared pero sin hacerse ningún daño que sea grave solo un chichón en su cabeza en lo que se equilibra y se acaricia su chichón .

vamos baka o sino se nos acabara el recreo en eso van mikan ,hotaru , sumiré , ana y nonoko (koko y kitsume se fueron con natsume ).

vamos mikan si no quieres que te molestemos mas ,por que no te buscas un novio para que te haga compañía : le decía sumiré

si mikan eres la única que no ha tenido novio en cambio de nosotras : le decían ana y nonoko

no soy la única hasta hotaru no a tenido novio cierto hotaru ?: decía mikan

que te hace pensar en eso ¬¬ claro que lo e tenido : le dijo indiferente

_QUEEE HOTARU por que no me dijiste :_ le_ decía entre sollozos _

por que tu nunca preguntaste en eso que entran a la cafetería ...

**que pasara en la cafetería ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESPERANDO LA LLEGADA DE MI PRINCIPE AZUL**

**Primero que nada gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen (claro que no te pertenecen tonta)**

**En el capitulo anterior :**

vamos mikan si no quieres que te molestemos mas ,por que no te buscas un novio para que te haga compañía : le decía sumiré

si mikan eres la única que no ha tenido novio en cambio de nosotras : le decían ana y nonoko

no soy la única hasta hotaru no a tenido novio cierto hotaru ?: decía mikan

que te hace pensar en eso ¬¬ claro que lo e tenido : le dijo indiferente

_QUEEE HOTARU por que no me dijiste :_ le_decía entre sollozos_

por que tu nunca preguntaste en eso que entran a la cafetería ...

**capitulo 4 : por que tiene que ser el y no otro.**

**PDV MIKAN **

Cuando entramos a la cafetería nos encontramos con una multitud cerca de una mesa justo delante de nosotras , todas parecían muy abobadas y sus ojos tenían forma de corazones en eso cuando pasamos entre la multitud nos encontramos que a los que estaban viendo , eran a los nuevos natsume y a ruka –pyon .

**FIN DE PDV**

En eso natsume cuando las ve entrar a la cafetería se aleja de la multitud acercándose a mikan ,toda la multitud miraba con extrañeza hasta que….. el la abraza *-* haciendo que mikan tenga un tono rojo mas rojo que un tomate ^o^ , natsume visto al rubor de la castaña hace una sonrisa de burla y en eso pasa una ráfaga de aire haciendo que a mikan se le viera sus braga , en lo que natsume alcanzo a ver .

Oye **¨florecitas¨** no te imagines cosas que no son : le dijo en forma de burla el azabache

Mikan al escuchar la palabra florecitas puso una cara de confusión , pesando el por que le había dicho florecitas en eso de da cuenta de aquel apodo y….**TU OJOS RASGADOS COMO TE ATREVEZ A VER MIS BRAGAS : **le grito mikan toda sonrojada .

Tch no te confundas le dijo con indiferencia en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia su amigo ruka que se encontraba hablando con hotaru sobre unas fotos que le había tomado en el poco tiempo que habían llegado .

Oye hotaru devuélveme esas fotos : le decía un ruka un tanto rojo .

Claro que no si las quieres tendrás que comprarla : le decía con una cara de indiferencia mientras aprovechaba de escapar .

En eso llega natsume al lado de ruka y ¨natsume por que no vas adelante mientras trato de recuperar las fotos ¨ : le decía ruka mientras corría detrás de hotaru un tanto preocupado de que pudiera venderlas .

En eso natsume se adelanto y como faltaban como 15 minutos para entrar a clases se adentro al bosque hacia un árbol de sakura que había visto desde el puesto que le había tocado junto lunarcitos .

**PDV DE NATSUME**

en eso cuando iba llegando al árbol de sakura me encontré con florecitas recostada en el tronco de aquel árbol estaba con audífonos en eso me acerque poco a poco al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de mi parecencia en eso me escondo en la parte contraria de mikan cuando la escucho suspirar y susurrar .

aaaaa cuando llegaras como me lo prometiste , para que mis amigas no me presionen : dijo ella entre suspiro .

en eso poco a poco me acerque a lunarcitos y cuando le saco el audifono y le grito .

**FIN DE PDV **

FLORECITA! le gritaba natsume .

mikan del susto salta muy alterada y con una mano en el corazón , en eso se da vuelta y se encuentra con unos familiares ojo carmesí .

oye natsume no me asustes en eso natsume se sienta a la contraria de mikan apoyándose al igual que ella en el tronco del árbol .

en eso ¨oye natsume te puedo preguntar algo¨ ? le preguntaba la castaña .

ya lo haces le dijo indiferente

tu crees que los sueños se puedan hacer realidad ?

bueno yo creo que los sueños son sueño pero depende del cual sea : le dijo con un poco de interés a la pregunta que mikan le había hecho .

en eso cuando suena la campana para ir a clases los dos se paran dejándose guiar para poder ir junto a la sala .

en eso natsume abre la puerta dejando entrar primero a mikan para después el seguirla en eso dos queda asombrados menos hotaru que se encontraba con una sonrisa y con una cámara fotográfica para captar el momento .

en eso entra el profesor y le empieza a dar clase hasta que termina la hora , al terminar todos se retiran menos el grupo de mikan y el grupo de natsume , todos salen de la clase para irse a sus casa , hotaru se había adelantado por que ruka la había seguido todo el día por la fotografías, cuando mikan va camino a casa se da cuenta que esta siendo seguida por natsume .

oye natsume por que me sigues : le reclamaba la castaña .

yo no te estoy siguiendo florecitas : le contestaba con indiferencia .

entonces por que vas a donde voy yo ? le pregunto algo curiosa .

por que voy a mi casa : dijo el azabache .

**PVD DE MIKAN **

en eso cuando llego a mi casa veo a natsume caminar un poco mas pero parando justo al lado de mi casa .

y en eso tu vives al lado mio ? le pregunte confundida (algo haci O.o)

si me mude ayer por la noche : me respondió mientras entraba a la casa.

como es que no supe me preguntaba mientras saludaba a mi mamà que estaba sentada en el sillon del comedor

YA LLEGUE : dije toda alegre . ¨bienvenida¨me respondía mi madre .

vas a cenar me desia con una sonrisa que me iluminaba mas .

mm no , no tengo ganas le dije mientras subía la escalera algo cansada en eso me di una ducha y me puse mi pijama me recosté en mi cama hasta quedar dormida y en eso .

**EN EL SUEÑO DE MIKAN **

estaba de nuevo en el campo de rosas pero en un lugar un poco mas oscuro y me encontraba junto a el ,vez como te lo prometí llegue junto a ti dándome un gran abrazo y un tierno beso por lo que me sonroje , pero quien eres no te puedo ver el rostro , por que no me muestras tu rostro , en eso se cerca mas a la luz y QUEEE dije sorprendida no puedes ser el el rostro era similar esos ojos carmesís , ese cabello azabache que me encanta ,no podía ser el todos me nos el nunca me lo imagine , nunca me imagine que mi príncipe era ...NATSUME ?.

**FIN DE PDV Y DEL SUEÑO **

en eso mikan despierta confundida y preguntándose.

¨¿mi príncipe es natsume ?¨ algo confundida .

**¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo ?**

**a los que les gusta la pareja hotaruxruka en el próximo abra algo emocionante o un poco asta romantico :) :3 **

**jaja bueno floorCita : gracias por tu apoyo y ati tambien luz (siii son la mejores gracias por ayudar a la tarada )**

** ivette-chan : gracias por darme tu apoyo y un poco mas de confianza ( sip bipo-chan también te apoyo hay que agradecérselo) sip gracias a las dos .**

**y miky-chan : vas a ver a narumi con traje raro :) jakjkja sip **

**bueno seguiré escribiendo para que no se aburan con lo que tengo u.u bueno espero su apoyo y buena suerte con su historias :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ESPERANDO LA LLEGADA DE MI PRÍNCIPE AZUL **

**los personaje ni gakuen alice me pertenecen y perdón por la demora :)**

**en el capitulo anterior:**

estaba de nuevo en el campo de rosas pero en un lugar un poco mas oscuro y me encontraba junto a el ,vez como te lo prometí llegue junto a ti dándome un gran abrazo y un tierno beso por lo que me sonroje , pero quien eres no te puedo ver el rostro , por que no me muestras tu rostro , en eso se cerca mas a la luz y QUEEE dije sorprendida no puedes ser el el rostro era similar esos ojos carmesís , ese cabello azabache que me encanta ,no podía ser el todos me nos el nunca me lo imagine , nunca me imagine que mi príncipe era ...NATSUME ?.

**FIN DE PDV Y DEL SUEÑO**

en eso mikan despierta confundida y preguntándose.

¨¿mi príncipe es natsume ?¨ algo confundida .

**capitulo 5 : el y ella son a los que buscaban o.O**

**CON NATSUME Y SU SUEÑO **

en eso cuando me acerco mas a la luz me doy cuenta que la chica con la que había soñado hace mucho tiempo y no le podía ver el rostro era florecitas o.O era ella . yo quede sorprendido como puede se ella , en eso suena la alarma despertándome de mi sueños .

me metí a dar una ducha y me cambie para asistir a la escuela , en eso que iba saliendo de mi casa me encuentro con mikan saliendo de la suya vaya que vas temprano hoy : le dije en un tono de burla.

eso a ti no te importa: me dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando .

en eso me adelanto y quedo a la distancia de ella , había un silencio incomodo en eso ella me habla .

oye natsume tu crees que los sueños se hagan realidad ? e hizo la misma pregunta que hace un tiempo.

por que lo preguntas ? le dije un poco curioso o.ô

es que e tenido un sueño en particular que se ha estado repitiendo muchas veces con una persona a la que no le podía ver el rostro pero esta vez fue diferente el se mostró . me dijo mientras se le ponía un tono rojo en su rostro .

puede ser : le dije pensando en el sueño que había tenido era algo parecido .

en eso llegamos a nuestra sala en eso yo me fui a sentar a mi puesto y florecitas se dirigía hacia imai .

**FIN DE PDV DE NATSUME**

HOTARUUU *-* gritaba una castaña con los brazos abiertos hacia su mejor amiga ¨TE TENGO QUE CONTAR ALGO ¨ le grito mientras la abrazaba .

la chica no rechazo el abrazo ya que estaba interesada a lo que le tenia que contar ¨que es lo que pasa mikan ¨le dijo mientas se separaba del abrazo de su amiga .

sabes te espero en el árbol de sakura que tanto me gusta (**ami me encanta *-***) esta bien ? .

**PDV DE HOTARU **

yo solo le asentí con la cabeza ya que tenia mucha curiosidad a lo que me iba a contar en eso cuando tocan la el timbre para el recreo la baka sale corriendo de la sala , yo fui a comprar una galletas con sabor a cangrejos y me dirigía hacia el árbol de sakura cuando la veo sentada en el tronco del árbol , en eso me acerco , me siento a su lado y le pregunto con mucha curiosidad ¿que es lo que querías contarme ? .

sabes que tuve el mismo sueño pero esta vez le pude ver el rostro : y me contó su sueño en eso yo suelto una sonrisa y le dije ¨ así que tu príncipe se a cambiado a uno de color carmesís y el es natsume ¨ .

cuando le dije eso vi que mikan iba apoderándose de un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas a lo que le sonreí mucho mas .

en eso vemos que se acerca natsume con ruka .

**FIN DE PVD DE HOTARU **

cuando ven acercarse a natsume y ruka mikan se puso roja

a lo que hotaru vio y hizo una sonrisa .

en eso ¨hola imai¨ le dijo el rubio.

hotaru o.O hizo una cara de confusión ante lo dicho por la joven .

puedes llamarme hotaru regalando le una sonrisa , ruka al ver la sonrisa de hotaru se sonroja.

**PDV DE RUKA .**

es la primera vez que la veo sonreír es tan linda ? que por que pienso eso y me sonrojo sera que me gusta hotaru ?, bueno no creo que sea eso solo e hablado con ella cuando estoy recuperando las fotos que me toma a escondidas para su negocio y cuando mikan esta peleando con natsume .

¨que linda se me salio en un susurro al parecer ella lo alcanzo a oír y se puso roja y la mire y dije QUE no me digas que lo pensé en voz alta, ella me asintió con la cabeza y se puso a reír a lo que me reí junto a ella .

por lo que los dos miramos a nuestros amigos ya que en un momento sentimos que se estaban peleando.

**FIN DE PDV **

por lo que sus sospechas eran correctas ellos estaban peleando y forcejeando .

aaaa por que eres tan pesado eso me molesta : le decía mikan forcejeando contra natsume .

por que tu eres muy molesta: le respondía un tanto enojado y también forcejeando contra ella, en eso mikan se tropieza con unas de las raíz del árbol haciendo que los dos caigan al piso de una manera un poco comprometedora , natsume había caído sobre mikan , las piernas del azabache estaban entre las de mikan con sus manos al lado del cuello de la muchacha haciendo que sus labios posaran los de ella , ellos habían cerrado sus ojos para recibir el impacto cuando los dos caen al piso , ellos abren sus ojos al sentir algo suaves en sus labios y se encontraron con los ojos de cada uno y con la sorpresa que se estaban besando y se sorprenden O.O , ellos se separan y se colocan rojos , hotaru que había captado la escena había sacado su cámara y había hecho muchas fotografia en especial cuando se estaban dando el beso , ruka que los había visto se puso rojo y se sorprendió por la reacción de su mejor amigo .

mikan se levanta del piso llevándose sus dedos a los labios y al tocárselos se pone aun mas roja y haciendo que su corazón de acelerara aun mas , y sale corriendo del lugar mientras es seguida por hotaru.

natsume al levantarse se posa sobre el tronco del árbol aun rojo y sorprendido O.O y haciendo una pequeña sonrisa de placer al parecer poco a poco le había empesado a gustar .

**(con mikan y hotaru )**

mikan había parado en unos de los arboles que se encontraban por hay cerca en eso llega hotaru detrás de ella y...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

hotaru le habia pegado con su ultima arma BAKA 10032 ULTRA FUERTE, por que saliste corriendo tan de repente es que... es que ... le tartamudeaba y se sobaba donde recibió el golpe de hotaru .

es que ... me dio vergüenza : le dijo mientras se ponía roja hotaru al ver el sonrojo le dijo ¨al parecer te gusta ¨.

eeeehhhhh n- no ,no me gusta : le dijo aun mas roja y viendo la expresión de hotaru ¬¬ ¨aaa no te puedo engañar si me esta empezando a gustar le decía aun mas avergonzada .

hotaru satisfecha por que mikan había admitido que le gustaba natsume puso una sonrisa en eso suena el timbre de vuelta a clases era el ultimo periodo y les tocaba con narumi .

al llegar a su salón se sentaron y a los pocos segundos llego naru con una camisa con estoque y unos pantalones de marineros y una pequeña gorra .

buenas tarde mis amores le decía mientras bailaba .

wuakala que asco : decían todos menos natsume , mikan ,hotaru y ruka .

**bueno** como no le hemos asignado a sus pareja natsume y ruka , serán sus compañeras de asiento , con la que harán todos los trabajos e irán a paseo y como recién les asigne a sus compañeras los cuatro aran la tarea que le asignare , era en grupo de 4 y como ellos son sus compañeros y también son mejores amigos y amigas los 4 lo aran le decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, este trabajo se trata de una maqueta que aran para mi se trata del amor donde tendrán que hacer cualquier cosa que les guste tienen que pensarlo entre los cuatro esta tarea les dará un punto en la materia que ustedes quieran y o les vaya mal podrán hacerlo en una casa :) .eso es ahora junten ce y piensen deque y donde lo aran .

hotaru y ruka fueron al puesto donde se encontraba mikan y natsume y se pucieron de acuerdo que seria en casa de mikan ya que a todos le queda mas cerca , en eso suena el timbre y natsume , ruka , hotaru y mikan se iban juntos . en eso se sepran y cada uno se va a sus casa .

YA LLEGUE : le grito la castaña a su madre .

hola hija : le decia mientras la iba a recibir a la puerta .

mamà mañana vienen hotaru y dos comañeros a hacer una tarea .

claro hija pero yo mañana voy saliendo y llego al otro día : le decía yuka.

esta bien se puede quedar hotaru entonces ?

claro que puede si quieres se pueden quedar tus amigos le decia guiñándole un ojo :le decía yuka *-^

jejeje no bromes : le decía la castaña .

las dos cenaron y hablaron de como eran sus amigos , mikan le contaba mientras que yuka se burlaba , terminaron y mikan se fue a dar un baño para irse a dormir ya que mañana era sábado y no había clases y mamá no iba a estar tampoco y el domingo tampoco y tendría esos dos dias para hacer dichosa maqueta .

**que es lo que pasara al día siguiente en la casa de mikan ? **

**que pasara entre ella y natsume ? como ira entre hotaru y ruka ?**

**bueno espero que sigan en mi historias y gracias por su apoyo **

**les doy garcias a floor , ivette , miky,y a luz , bipo , y a mi neko que me ayuda siempre ( que linda eres niña ) por que niña ? **

**bueno nos vamos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :) ( bye bye \o/ manitas arriba :) )**


	6. Chapter 6

**en el capitulo anterior :**

YA LLEGUE : le grito la castaña a su madre .

hola hija : le decia mientras la iba a recibir a la puerta .

mamà mañana vienen hotaru y dos comañeros a hacer una tarea .

claro hija pero yo mañana voy saliendo y llego al otro día : le decía yuka.

esta bien se puede quedar hotaru entonces ?

claro que puede si quieres se pueden quedar tus amigos le decia guiñándole un ojo :le decía yuka *-^

jejeje no bromes : le decía la castaña .

las dos cenaron y hablaron de como eran sus amigos , mikan le contaba mientras que yuka se burlaba , terminaron y mikan se fue a dar un baño para irse a dormir ya que mañana era sábado y no había clases y mamá no iba a estar tampoco y el domingo tampoco y tendría esos dos dias para hacer dichosa maqueta .

**capitulo 6 : algo mas que amigos? **

cuando me desperté me levante como a las 11:00 me di una ducha y me vestí con un un vestido tipo corset y la pare de abajo le llegaba 9cm mas arriba de la rodilla la parte de arriba era rojo con detalles negro y el de abajo era negro con detalles rojos con unas chalas que tienen unas cintas que llegaban un poco mas abajo de las rodillas se veía hermosa . mikan va a tomar su desayuno mientras que yuka se despedía y le daba un gran abrazo ¨me voy hija¨ten cuidado nos vemos el lunes¨. si mamá no te preocupes que estaré con hotaru *-* le decia la castaña . en eso pasan las hora hasta que llega a la que acordaron que llegarían en eso suena el timbre .

**PDV DE MIKAN **

voy a abrir la puerta y me encuentro con que era natsume lo hago pasar y le ofrecí jugo , nos sentamos a disfrutar del jugo hasta que terminamos habia un silencio incomodo no podía verlo a los ojo ya que me acorde de el beso *-* y me sonroje (=^o^= )el me miro y al parecer noto mi sonrojo y lo aprovecho para burlarse .

que es lo que te pasa fresas te acordaste del beso ? le dijo en tono de burla .

no bromees natsume y por que fresas en eso me apunta a un lado de mis pechos se me veía mi sostenes un poco avergonzada me lo volví a tapar con el vestido AAAA GATO PERVERTIDO le grite en lo que sonó el timbre fui a ver y eran hotaru y ruka .

en los que los hice pasar y nos acomodamos en el comedor para ponernos a pensar en el tema en el que todos dieron una idea hotaru -$el dulce amor hacia el dinero $ ruka :¨el amor de una mascota hacia su amo ¨natsume :3 la dulce fragancia de las fresas :3lo dijo burlándose de mi y yo propuse *la dulce melodía de la luna * en la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo hacia mi idea en la que armamos el diseño solo faltaba que se secara para poder pintar , solo era un diseño sobre unas personas besándose bajo la luna .

yo habia invitado a hotaru a quedarse a lo que ella acepto pero me dijo que era muy peligroso que nos quedáramos las dos sola así que invite a natsume y a ruka a lo que ellos aceptaron en eso les mostré el cuarto en el que dormirían para que después no mostrárselo . en eso propuse que viéramos una película en lo que hotaru dijo que tenia que ser de terror todos estaban de acuerdo menos yo ya que me dan mucho miedo pero aun así la pusieron y nos sentamos con unas papitas y algunos refrescos hotaru estaba sentada junto a ruka mientras que yo estaba sentada junto a natsume . en eso empezamos a ver la película yo tenia mucho miedo y en una parte que alguien grito y aparecía el asesino me aferre fuertemente hacia natsume .

**FIN DE PDV**

en eso natsume sonríe un tanto complacido a la acción de la castaña y la deja ella al darse cuenta del acto se sonroja y tarta de soltar muchacho pero le es imposible ya que este la tiene abrazada ella no se resistió y se aferro a el haciendo que adaptara un pequeño sonrojo y ella también en eso mikan se para y va al baño estaba muy asustada ya que todo el pasillo estaba oscuro , entra lo mas rápido posible y cuando iba a volver siente que alguien le tapa la boca y la coloca contra la muralla ella trata de soltarse pero ve que es natsume la que la agarraba en eso ella se tranquilizo y le dijo en voz baja ¨aaaa natsume asustaste ¨, el le responde es que te tengo que decir algo importante ¨ .

y que es le pregunta la castaña en eso el se pone a la distancia de la cara de mikan y le susurra es que en el poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido tu me gustas .

la castaña al oír eso se sorprende y le dice ami también me gus... pero fue callada por los labios del azabache en lo que ella solo correspondió era tierno y con dulzura ellos estuvieron un buen rato besándose hasta que se le hizo falta el haciendo que los dos se separaran . por lo que ellos se quedan mirando a los ojos y sonríen con un leve sonrojo que no se apreciaba ya que estaba oscuro en eso natsume no resiste mas y le da otro beso ese beso era un poco mas apasionado en lo que ella lo acompaña estuvieron como un 1 minuto hasta que se separaron por falta de aire estaban agitados por lo que disiden ir a ver la película llegan junto y se sientan hasta que termina la película , hotaru estuvo hablando con ruka ya que sospechaban lo que pasaban entre ellos dos . en eso si iban a dormir el lo que ruka y hotaru habían entrado a sus cuarto quedando solo mikan y natsume .

¨buenas noche natsume ¨:le decía mikan nerviosa.

buenas noche fresas : le decía con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso cálido y tierno y se fueron a su cuarto a dormir ,en lo que los dos no dejaban de pensar el uno del otro hasta quedar dormidos y al día siguiente .

**que es lo que pasara al dia siguiente ? **

**bien este es mi 5 cap y espero que lo ayan disfrutado garcias por su apoyo a : floor y a luz aivette y bipo ( gracias por apoyar a la niña ) **

**byebye ( nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**en el capitulo anterior :**

en eso natsume sonríe un tanto complacido a la acción de la castaña y la deja ella al darse cuenta del acto se sonroja y tarta de soltar muchacho pero le es imposible ya que este la tiene abrazada ella no se resistió y se aferro a el haciendo que adaptara un pequeño sonrojo y ella también en eso mikan se para y va al baño estaba muy asustada ya que todo el pasillo estaba oscuro , entra lo mas rápido posible y cuando iba a volver siente que alguien le tapa la boca y la coloca contra la muralla ella trata de soltarse pero ve que es natsume la que la agarraba en eso ella se tranquilizo y le dijo en voz baja ¨aaaa natsume asustaste ¨, el le responde es que te tengo que decir algo importante ¨ .

y que es le pregunta la castaña en eso el se pone a la distancia de la cara de mikan y le susurra es que en el poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido tu me gustas .

la castaña al oír eso se sorprende y le dice ami también me gus... pero fue callada por los labios del azabache en lo que ella solo correspondió era tierno y con dulzura ellos estuvieron un buen rato besándose hasta que se le hizo falta el haciendo que los dos se separaran . por lo que ellos se quedan mirando a los ojos y sonríen con un leve sonrojo que no se apreciaba ya que estaba oscuro en eso natsume no resiste mas y le da otro beso ese beso era un poco mas apasionado en lo que ella lo acompaña estuvieron como un 1 minuto hasta que se separaron por falta de aire estaban agitados por lo que disiden ir a ver la película llegan junto y se sientan hasta que termina la película , hotaru estuvo hablando con ruka ya que sospechaban lo que pasaban entre ellos dos . en eso si iban a dormir el lo que ruka y hotaru habían entrado a sus cuarto quedando solo mikan y natsume .

¨buenas noche natsume ¨:le decía mikan nerviosa.

buenas noche fresas : le decía con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso cálido y tierno y se fueron a su cuarto a dormir ,en lo que los dos no dejaban de pensar el uno del otro hasta quedar dormidos y al día siguiente .

**Capitulo 7 :** **Nuestro Dulce Secreto!**

**PDV DE MIKAN **

Al otro dia cuando estaba despertando , me baño y me visto con un vestido blanco con un bolerito negro , en eso voy al comedor y veo que no había nadie decidí hacer el desayuno para todos , en eso siento unas manos alrededor de mi cintura era natsume que aprovecho para darme un beso cálido y tierno y ¨que bien huele ¨me dice mirando desde mi hombro .

Jeje no es para tanto : le die sonrojándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla cundo me separe de su mejilla me agarro la cabeza y me dio un beso apasionante a lo que ella le corresponde estuvieron hacia hasta que sintieron unos pasos provenientes de la escalera en eso nos separamos y natsume me ayuda con el desayuno ,en eso entra hotaru y ruka al comedor , cosa que nos dejo a mi y a natsume un poco perplejos .

**FIN DE PDV **

en eso hotaru decide contarle que en el momento que estaban viendo la película y ellos dos desaparecieron ruka le había pedido a hotaru que sea su novia a lo que ella acepta , mientras comían de el desayuno que mikan había preparado le contaba todo lo sucedido , por lo que natsume y mikan también deciden contárselo .

en eso terminan su desayuno y natsume le dice a mikan si pueden hablar en eso la castaña asiente en eso los dos van al patio trasero en lo que se colocan bajo un árbol de sakura que había en casa de mikan .

sabes por que no mantenemos de que somos novios en secreto sino solo en la escuela :le decía el azabache .

¿por que? : le decía mikan un poco triste a lo dicho por natsume.

por que si nos ven juntos te aran problemas y no quiero que pase nada : le decía el azabache mientra abrazaba mikan de la cintura y la besaba. era un beso cálido pero apasionante , en lo que mikan le correspondió .

esta bien pero que te quede claro que tu me lo estas pidiendo : le decía mientras ella lo besaba *-*.

SIIIIIIII *-* : le decia contento de que mikan lo besara .

en eso hotaru los llama para que terminen de pintar la maqueta que tenían que darle a narumi , pintaron el cielo como estrellado y la luna llena con un color amarillo pálido y brillante y a la pareja la pintaron de negro con el fondo como si estuvieran siendo iluminados por la luna en lo que esperaron que se secara , en eso mikan y hotaru deciden hacer la comida por lo que hablan .

oye hotaru como es que no me habías dicho que te gustaba ruka ? le decía la castaña mientras preparaba el estofado junto con hotaru .

por que quería saber cuales eran en realidad mis sentimientos : le decía con un pequeño sonrojo.

sabes hotaru con natsume decidimos que lo nuestro sea en secreto , por que dijo que me podía pasar algo malo: le dijo al castaña.

puede ser por que el es mu famoso desde que llego : le decía su amiga al hacer una sonrisa al ver a mikan .¨puede ser cierto ¨: le decía la castaña

**con natsume y ruka .**

oye natsume por que no me contaste que te gustaba mikan :le decía ruka mientras ponía cara de curioso o.O.

y que hay de ti y imai ? : le respondió el azabache¨bueno .. es que ¨ quería asegurarme le decía el rubio a natsume .

sabes ruka lo de mikan con lo mio va aquedar en secreto esta bien: le decía el azabache .¨claro que si amigo¨le respondía un tanto interesado .

**con las chicas.**

esta listo: decía mikan mientras servia la comida mientras que hotaru colocaba los individuales . luego mikan lleva los platillos a la mesa y se va a llamar los muchachos .

natsume ,ruka-pyon esta lista la comida vengan a sentarse : les gritaba mikan .

ya vamos le decían los dos al mismo tiempo por lo que empezaron a reír , mientras caminaban hacia el comedor y se sentaron a comer .

mmmm esta rico decía ruka mientras felicitaba a su novia ,y ella se sonrojaba .

mmm :P esta delicioso le decía natsume mientra besaba a mikan ,¨gracias natsume ¨: mientras le correspondía el beso .

en eso terminaron su maqueta, en lo que hotaru y ruka deciden irse dejando solo a mikan y natsume en eso natsume agarra a mikan y la besa muy apasionadamente y se despide de ella con otro beso tierno en lo que llega yuka la mamá de mikan y los ve besarse .por lo que natsume la saluda y se va rápidamente a su casa con una expresión algo sorprendido .

así que el es tu novio ,por que no me dijiste que tenias novio mikan : le decía yuka mientras se burlaba , mikan se puso roja y ¨por que ayer supimos que nos gustábamos, en eso yuka le pregunta si ceno y ella le respondió que si mikan se va a su habitación y se pone su pijama de fresas y sale a mirar por la ventana en eso ve que alguien abre la ventana de al lado y era nada mas y nada menos que NATSUME ? : le grito mikan .

no grites : que me vas a reventar los oídos .

esa es tu pieza ?:le decía algo curiosa la castaña.

claro que es mi pieza , vez desde aqui podremos vernos todos los días haciéndole una sonrisa picara y levantando le una ceja coqueto o.ô.

jejeje sip : le decía algo sonrojada al ver al muchacho .¨todos los días podre ver a mi frecita : le decía natsume viéndola de pies a cabeza .

haciendo que mikan se sonrojara aun mas ¨ya me voy a acostar ya que es tarde y mañana hay clases ¨ le decía la castaña .

esta bien pero levántate temprano que te pasare a buscar y aprovechar de ayudarte a llevar la maqueta : le decía el azabache mientras entraba a su pieza.

en eso mikan entra coloca la alarma y se va a dormir . a la mañana siguiente natsume fue a buscar a mikan y se llevaron la maqueta en lo que llegan al salón y se sientan es su puesto a los segundos después llega narumi con un vestido de diversos colores ¨buenos días mis amores ¨ : decía el profesor .

todos han traído sus maquetas ? pregunto mientra que todos les respondían con un si ¨esta bien los primeros en tráemela serán dos personas del grupo y serán mmmmmm... natsume y mikan ¨ : les decía haciendo una sonrisa picara al ver a los dos juntos. ¨bien cual es el tema de esta maqueta ? pregunto curioso .

¨la dulce melodía de la luna¨ : dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que los dos sonrojaran . ¨esta muy bien tienen una excelente nota los 4 mientras veía a ruk y hotaru en eso todos entregan sus maquetas y llego la hora del almuerzo , en eso todos se acercan a hotaru y ruka aun mas sus mejores amigos ¨hotaru desde cuando que eres novia de ruka ¨le decia sumire un tanto curiosa **(****muy curiosa) ** mientras que ella le respondía con un simple ¨eso no les interesa ¨vamos hotaru le decían al alunizo ana y nonoko .¨no les diré ¨le decía una hotaru sin expresión. mientras que con ruka ¨ruka esta con la reina del chantaje ¨, ¨como es que ella no le hizo nada ¨: decían mientras ruka solo reía jejeje .

**con natsume y mikan **

vez por eso te dije que manteniente ramos lo nuestro en secreto : le decía natsume un poco preocupado por su amigo ,¨jejeje tenias razón es mejor que lo mantengamos en secreto durante un tiempo ¨le decía mikan un poco asustada ^o^u.

te espero en el árbol de sakura cuando termines : le susurraba natsume en el oído, en lo que la castaña solo asentía.

y vio cuando natsume salia de la cafetería mientras unas chicas le decían ¨natsume eres el mejor , cásate conmigo ,yo sere tu novio o etc ¨

por lo que mikan se puso celosa y cuando acabo fue a encontrarse con natsume y cuando llego no lo vio : en eso sintió una cálidas manos sobre su cintura y se dio vuelta regalando le un cálido y tierno beso mientras que el azabache le correspondía ,y así estuvieron juntos hasta que pasa la horas de recreo vuelven a clases con jin jin el profesor de matemática el que era muy aterrador y hacia sufrir a mikan con sus problemas .

así pasaron varios meses en los que ellos mantuvieron su relación en secreto , mientras que hotaru y ruka seguían su noviazgo feliz y se divertían por lo que mikan y natsume hacían lo mismo pero no en su escuela , bueno si en las hora de recreo y en su árbol favorito , el gran árbol de sakura y en la clase de narumi que estaba vestido con una falda lila y una camisa roja .

bueno mis amores les quier presentar a dos compañeros nuevos : mientras le hacia un ademan para que se acercaran ¨bueno ellos son luna y rei ¨luna era una rubia con un lindo físico y ojos azules y el chico era un pelirojo era como un adonis **(no como natsume *-* natsume el el sueño de cualquier mujer ) **y sus ojos eran de color verde agua .

en eso una chica se levanta y pregunta ¨¿rei eres tu ? ¨ le decía la castaña mientras que el la ve y dice ¨mikan tanto tiempo ¨y va a abrazarla , por lo que se siente un aura de odio y celos a su espalda era natsume que estaba celoso .

**que es lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo ? **

**que pasara con los celos de natsume y el nuevo compañero ? **

**bueno perdón por no haber escrito antes solo que estaba enferma :O pero ya estoy bien y voy a seguir con mi historia y lo are mas interesante :) **

** bueno me voy los veo en el siguiente bye bye (bye bye ).**


	8. Chapter 8

**En el capitulo anterior **

bueno mis amores les quier presentar a dos compañeros nuevos : mientras le hacia un ademan para que se acercaran ¨bueno ellos son luna y rei ¨luna era una rubia con un lindo físico y ojos azules y el chico era un pelirojo era como un adonis **(no como natsume *-* natsume el el sueño de cualquier mujer )**y sus ojos eran de color verde agua .

en eso una chica se levanta y pregunta ¨¿rei eres tu ? ¨ le decía la castaña mientras que el la ve y dice ¨mikan tanto tiempo ¨y va a abrazarla , por lo que se siente un aura de odio y celos a su espalda era natsume que estaba celoso .

**Capitulo 8 :** **dulces celos !**

como estas: le decía mikan al pelirojo mientras se de sacia del abrazo y le regalaba una sonrisa .

el se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de mikan , en eso narumi da la hora libre para que se conozcan , mientras que natsume tenia unos ojos de celos y que parecían llamas se levanta y sale del salón en eso mikan se da cuenta y va tras el ¨rei al rato vuelvo ¨le dijo la castaña y siguió a natsume ,el cual se dirigía al árbol de sakura .

que sucede natsume : le preguntaba mikan un poco confundida . mientras que este no le contestaba .

vamos natsume dime que sucede : le decía un poco preocupada ¨nada no me sucede nada ¨:le dijo con un tono frio .

sabes te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nada es algo : le dijo mikan un poco enojada por el tono de natsume .

quieres saber lo que me pasa ? le decía el azabache molesto ¨si quiero saberlo ¨: le dijo mikan mas enojada de lo que estaba .

es que estoy celoso , eso es estoy celoso de que abraces a ese tal rei eso es lo que me pasa : le dijo el azabache un tanto sonrojado a lo que dijo.

mikan al escuchas eso se sonrojo y le dijo ¨el solo es mi amigo pero nada mas ¨.

pero yo no quiero que nadie ademas de mi te abrace : le dijo natsume mientras abrazaba a mikan de la cintura .

pero natsu..: no pudo terminar la palabra ya que el azabache había aprisionado sus labios con los suyo haciendo que se le olvidara lo que iba a decir y le corresponde el beso era un beso tierno y suave a lo que se convirtió a uno apasionante ya que este le mordió el labio inferior para dar paso a su lengua , en lo que ella no detuvo y hizo la misma acción a lo que interrumpió el timbre para recreo , en eso los dos se dirigen a la cafetería en donde se encontraban sus amigo en eso ven que rei también esta en el grupo en eso ¨mikan ven siéntate ami mi lado ¨: le decía rei mientras apuntaba a un asiento a su lado .

mikan miro a natsume y se fue a sentar al lado de rei , natsume se puso celoso y se sentó al lado de ruka, en lo que comieron hasta que sonó el timbre para volver a clase en eso les tocaba con misaki- el profe de historia era un profesor simpático al cual algunas de las chicas les gusta .

terminaron las clases y era hora de irse a casa en eso natsume le susurra a mikan te espero en la salida , por lo que mikan le asiente , en eso natsume sale primero , en lo que mikan arreglaba sus cosas y ¨mikan vayámonos juntos ¨le decía rei ,¨es que tengo que ir a otra parte ¨le decía mikan mientras salia corriendo y cuando va llegando a la salida ve a natsume recargado en una de las rejas .

NATSUMEEEEE : le gritaba mikan .

¨no grites lunares ¨: le decía el azabache mientras se acercaba un poco a ella ¨vamos ¨le decía el .

¨a donde vamos ¨ : le decía algo curiosa o.O .

¨ya veras es una sorpresa ¨: le decía el con una sonrisa .

en eso mikan sigue a natsume y cuando ven un poco mas lejos de la escuela , natsume aprovecha para agarrar a mikan de la mano y llevarla así todo el camino hacia la sorpresa , en eso cuando van llagando natsume había llevado a mikan al parque de diversiones por lo que mikan se emociona mucho , cuando ya habían pagado su entrada y acceden al parque en eso.

¨adonde vamos primero ¨: le decía mikan al azabache mientras miraba todos lo juegos .

¨¿dime tu , a donde quieres ir ? ¨: le preguntaba a la castaña y dándole la oportunidad a que ella elija el primer juego .

mmmm haber primero vamos aaaa allí : dijo la castaña mientras apuntaba a la montaña rusa .

en eso se dirigen al juego en lo que se sienta en primera fila , cuando se bajan del juego mikan baja pálida en lo que natsume se preocupo por ella y le fue a comprar un refresco en lo que mikan se lo agradece .¨¿y que otro juego vamos ?¨: le preguntaba la castaña al azabache ya que ahora a el le tocaba elegir.

¨mmmmmmm vamos a ir a ese ¨: le dijo el azabache a mikan mientras a puntaba a la casa embrujada .

¨esta-a-a bie- n-n ¨le decía mikan con un voz temblorosa a lo que natsume solo rió en lo que natsume arrastra a mikan a la atracción, y se pasaron todo el día en el parque hasta que se hizo tarde y deciden irse a casa , en eso llegan a sus casas y se despiden dándose un cálido y tierno beso .

al día siguiente cuando estaban en el salón natsume estaba sentado en su puesto con mikan pero haciendo cosas diferentes , ruka estaba con hotaru hablando sobre la cita que tendrán mas tarde , sumiré , ana y nonoko trataban de convencer a mikan a que buscara un novio , mientras que natsume tenia celos pero no lo demostraba .

en eso llega narumi bailando y dando un anuncio el cual era que iba a cambiarle la pareja a algunos , en eso cambian a sumire con yuu , a koko con ana , kitsume con nonoko , a mikan con rei y a natsume con luna O.O.

natsume al escuchar que a mikan la iban a colocar con rei se puso furioso , y por la parte de mikan ella estaba triste de que a natsume le aya tocado con luna y le causaba celos . luna al notar que mikan miraba a natsume hizo una sonrisa maliciosa en lo que ¨que bien que me aya tocado con natsume desde que llegue e querido ser su compañera ¨ decía mientras le agarraba del brazo mientras que este solo se de sacia del agarre .

por lo que mikan se puso triste lo que noto rei y la abrazaba , en lo que natsume se da cuenta y se levanta en lo que se dirige hacia mikan y rei y lo empuja .

¨no te atrevas a abrazarla ¨: le decía mientras que todos miraban sorprendidos ¨natsume ¨le decía mikan mientras veía como empujaba a rei .

¨y por que no puedo abrazarla ¨: le reclamaba rei .

¨por que ella es mi novia así que no te atrevas a abrazarla ¨le decía natsume con una cara seria y lo miraba fijo , en lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos.

¨como se yo que es una mentira ¨: le decía rei mientras enfrentaba a natsume.

en lo que natsume agarra a mikan y la besa enfrente de todos , mientras que mikan le corresponde el beso era uno apasionado en lo que se ganaban una miradas de celos de parte de de las chicas y mas de una que era luna , y también de los chicos pero mas de rei , en eso se separan por falta de oxigeno y natsume lo vuelve a enfrentar , ¨por eso no tienes derecho a abrazar a mi novia ¨le decía mientras se llevaba a mikan del salón hacia su árbol de sakura , por lo que natsume acorrala a mikan contra el tronco .

¨no permitiré que nadie se acerque a ti por que tu eres mía¨: le decía mikan mientras se le acercaba y la besaba .

era un beso cálido pero a la vez apasionado , en lo que la castaña solo corresponde el beso mientras que enreda sus brazos al cuello de natsume , haciéndolo aun mas apasionado .

en eso tocan el timbre para irse a sus hogares , en lo que mikan y natsume salen juntos de la escuela y de la mano y llegan a sus casa en lo que mikan invita a entrar a natsume en lo que el acepta cuando entran se dan cuenta que no hay nadie mas , en lo que mikan se da cuenta de una nota sobre la mesa que tenia escrito.

**de : yuka , tu madre que te ama **

mikan me voy de viaje a donde tu abuelo por dos días sábado y domingo llegare el lunes a casa y , por tu seguridad por que no invitas a tu novio a quedarse a casa, para que no te quedes sola en casa y no tengas miedo conociéndote no podrás dormir en toda la noche jajaja bueno hija invita a natsume a quedarse

bueno hija te quiero mucho y ten cuidado con todo

**pdt: dile a natsume que te cuide y te proteja desde muy cerca .**

****en eso natsume lee la carta por encima del hombro de mikan ¨esta bien me quedare aquí a cuidarte esos dos días en lo que tu mamá no este en casa en lo que la besa .

** que es lo que pasara esos día con esta pareja ? **

**que es lo que aran ese fin de semana ? **

**bueno los espero en el próximo capitulo .**

**tratare de subirlo mas rápido que pueda y sea interesante.**

**jkajka y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo (si gracias por apoyar a esta niña aunque se aya demorado ¬¬) **

**kajjakja perdón u.u no fue mi intención (bueno bueno ) **

**jejeje bye bye me voy (sip no vamos bye bye )**


	9. Chapter 9

**En el capitulo anterior :** ¨no te atrevas a abrazarla ¨: le decía mientras que todos miraban sorprendidos ¨natsume ¨le decía mikan mientras veía como empujaba a rei .

¨y por que no puedo abrazarla ¨: le reclamaba rei .

¨por que ella es mi novia así que no te atrevas a abrazarla ¨le decía natsume con una cara seria y lo miraba fijo , en lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos.

¨como se yo que es una mentira ¨: le decía rei mientras enfrentaba a natsume.

en lo que natsume agarra a mikan y la besa enfrente de todos , mientras que mikan le corresponde el beso era uno apasionado en lo que se ganaban una miradas de celos de parte de de las chicas y mas de una que era luna , y también de los chicos pero mas de rei , en eso se separan por falta de oxigeno y natsume lo vuelve a enfrentar , ¨por eso no tienes derecho a abrazar a mi novia ¨le decía mientras se llevaba a mikan del salón hacia su árbol de sakura , por lo que natsume acorrala a mikan contra el tronco .

¨no permitiré que nadie se acerque a ti por que tu eres mía¨: le decía mikan mientras se le acercaba y la besaba .

era un beso cálido pero a la vez apasionado , en lo que la castaña solo corresponde el beso mientras que enreda sus brazos al cuello de natsume , haciéndolo aun mas apasionado .

en eso tocan el timbre para irse a sus hogares , en lo que mikan y natsume salen juntos de la escuela y de la mano y llegan a sus casa en lo que mikan invita a entrar a natsume en lo que el acepta cuando entran se dan cuenta que no hay nadie mas , en lo que mikan se da cuenta de una nota sobre la mesa que tenia escrito.

**de : yuka , tu madre que te ama**

mikan me voy de viaje a donde tu abuelo por dos días sábado y domingo llegare el lunes a casa y , por tu seguridad por que no invitas a tu novio a quedarse a casa, para que no te quedes sola en casa y no tengas miedo conociéndote no podrás dormir en toda la noche jajaja bueno hija invita a natsume a quedarse

bueno hija te quiero mucho y ten cuidado con todo

**pdt: dile a natsume que te cuide y te proteja desde muy cerca .**

en eso natsume lee la carta por encima del hombro de mikan ¨esta bien me quedare aquí a cuidarte esos dos días en lo que tu mamá no este en casa en lo que la besa .

**Capitulo 9 :los 2 dias con natsume - primer dia con natsume .**

¿bien estas de acuerdo que me quede contigo dos días y dos noches? : le preguntaba natsume en lo que se separo del beso .

cl-claro que estoy de acuerdo : le respondía mikan algo nerviosa.

en eso los dos dejan sus bolsos en un rincón y van a al comedor en eso mikan le ofrece algo de tomar en lo que el solo asiente , en lo que mikan llega con jugos de fresa por lo que natsume solo ríe ¨de que es lo que te ries ¨: le preguntaba mikan a natsume .

de nada solo que has traído el jugo justo del sabor que mas me gusta .

:O así que te gustan muchos las fresas al igual que ami también es mi sabor favorito : le decía la castaña sorprendida .

mmmm así que también es el tuyo : le decía el azabache con una sonrisa muy bonita.

en eso natsume se acerca a mikan y la levanta del asiento ,en eso le enreda sus brazos a la cintura de mikan y la besa tan apasionadamente que ella solo le correspondía poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del azabache , por lo que solo se aferraban mas del uno al otro , en eso natsume levanta a mikan estilo novia y la lleva a una de las piezas que había y por suerte era la de mikan , en lo que la deja suavemente en la cama mientras la besaba de una forma tierna y cálida .

¿natsume que es lo que hacemos en mi pieza mas encima en mi cama ?: le decía mikan mientras se sonrojaba mas que un tomate .

tranquila que no te are nada ahora solo relájate : le decía mientras le robaba un beso.

bueno confiare en ti: le decía mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa en eso natsume se sienta al lado de mikan y coloca la cabeza de mikan en su regazo y le regala una canción en la cual se la canta con una hermosa voz .

**entre tus alas (camila)**

**siempre fui**

**Esclavo de la libertad**

**De esos que saben flotar**

**Y que besan el cielo**

**Y hasta a que**

**Apareciste por ahí**

**Me decidí aterrizar**

**Y quedarme en tu suelo**

**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**

**Mi. alma reconoció**

**Tu voz**

**Y así**

**Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón**

**[Coro]**

**Vuelo entre tus alas**

**Despierto entre tu alma**

**Y mi paz ( y mi paz)**

**En mi , ya son**

**Viajo en tu mirada**

**Me elevas**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui**

**Por ti Amor**

**Y hasta hoy**

**Pensaba que era libertad**

**Estaba en otro lugar**

**Y hoy la llevo por dentro**

**Me asome al laberinto de tu amor**

**Aquí encontré mi verdad**

**Y en ti esta lo que quiero**

**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**

**Mi. alama reconoció**

**Tu voz**

**Y así**

**Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón**

**[Coro]**

**Vuelo entre tus alas**

**Despierto entre tu alma**

**Y mi paz ( y mi paz)**

**En mi , ya son**

**Viajo en tu mirada**

**Me elevas**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui**

**Por ti Amor**

**Viajo en tu mirada**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui**

**Por ti Amooooorrrrrrrr….**

**Siempre fui esclavo de la Libertad**

**Contigo puedo tocar**

**Lo que soñeeeeeee**

**Tanto tiempoooo.**

que linda canción y que impresionante es tu voz me encanta : le decía la castaña mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa .

y es solo tuya y esta voz solo la escucharas tu y nadie mas : le decía el azabache mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso .

en eso descansan un poco y se levantan ya que se había hecho tarde y tenían que ir preparar la cena en lo que natsume ayudo a mikan a prepararla , colocaron los servicios y se sentaron a comer en lo conversaron mientras comían, y cuando terminan natsume cojee su celular y llama a su casa para avisar que se va a quedar donde mikan .

bien ahora que hemos terminado a gamos algo : le decía natsume a la castaña .

que...que cosa-a qu-quieres hacer : le decía mientras tartamudeaba y se ponía roja como un tomate **( que es lo que estará pensado mikan ^o^).**

nada de lo que tu piensas pervertida : le decía natsume con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja coqueto o.ô .

no estaba pensando nada pervertido : le decía mikan mientras miraba a otra parte para que natsume no notara su sonrojo .

mmmmmm segura que no estaba pensando en nada pervertido : le decía en forma de burla .

ya te dije qu...:fue callada ya que natsume la beso ahogando las palabras que iba a decir en ese momento .

es injusto siempre lo ases cuando te voy a decir algo : le reclamaba mikan mientras le hacia cara .

en eso se hizo tarde por lo que mikan y natsume se fueron a dormir , mikan queria que natsume se fuera a acostar a la otra pieza pero este le reclamo asta que la convenció en dormir con el , por lo que mikan se encontraba abrazada por natsume y ella tenia sus piernas enredadas a la de el y así durmieron toda la noche abrazados asta la mañana siguiente .

**¿que es lo que pasara a la mañana siguiente ? **

**¿que es lo que pasara en el segundo dia ?**

**bueno perdon por la tardansa es que estaba en la playa (sip estábamos disfrutando del agüita lo unico que yo miraba a esta niña ) se los presento ella es neko (mucho gusto :3 ) buenoo con esto termino con el cap 9 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**En el capitulo anterior :** mmmmmm segura que no estaba pensando en nada pervertido : le decía natsume en forma de burla .

ya te dije qu...:fue callada ya que natsume la beso ahogando las palabras que iba a decir en ese momento .

es injusto siempre lo ases cuando te voy a decir algo : le reclamaba mikan mientras le hacia cara .

en eso se hizo tarde por lo que mikan y natsume se fueron a dormir , mikan queria que natsume se fuera a acostar a la otra pieza pero este le reclamo asta que la convenció en dormir con el , por lo que mikan se encontraba abrazada por natsume y ella tenia sus piernas enredadas a la de el y así durmieron toda la noche abrazados asta la mañana siguiente .

**capitulo 10 : conociendo a su familia – segundo día con natsume.**

**PDV DE NATSUME**

a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté , lo único que hice fue ver a lunares como dormía a mi lado estaba acurrucada como un gato , muy despreocupada a que la fueran a atacar , en eso se acomoda quedando unos poco centímetros de mi rostro , me abrazaba y ponía una pierna enésima de las mías a lo que sentía como mi cara se iba poniendo roja y en eso .

mmmm : escuchaba como se quejaba mikan y su intento de tener sus dos ojos abiertos -_- , o_- , -_o , -_- ,o_o. ¨ buenos días natsume ¨: me desia mientras me daba un beso a lo que yo correspondí , y cuando nos separamos .

oye te has dado cuenta que asta durmiendo eres una pervertida : le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa .

¿mmmm O.o por que dices eso ?: me dijo confundida .

mira : le respondí mientras levantaba las sabanas y le mostraba como me tenia **( ya saben abrazados y con una de sus pierna encima de el ).**

**FIN DE PDV**

en eso cuando mikan ve como tenia a natsume se adapto a diferentes tipos de rojo , en lo que natsume solo sonreía y me abrazaba .

así que quieres que no quedemos todo el día así : le decía el azabache mientras levantaba una ceja coqueto o.ô .

cl-claro qu-que n-no : le decía mikan mientras tartamudeaba .

en eso mikan se levanta y se va a cambiar de ropa ya que estaba con pijama , pe puso un vestido que le llegaba unos 7 centímetros mas arriba de la rodilla , era rojo con detalles negro y unas chalas negras con cintas que llegaban 4 centímetros abajo de las rodillas , cuando mikan salio de baño vio a natsume vestido ya que ella le había emprestado un pijama que siempre mantenían de su primo **( lo conocerán mas adelante ).**

en eso bajaron y desayunaron ,en eso natsume le dice a mikan que quiere que conozca a su familia ,en lo que la castaña acepta , cuando terminaron se fueron a la casa de natsume .

bueno esta en mi casa : le decía el azabache a mikan , mientras la hacia pasar .

cuando mikan entra queda impresionada ya que su casa estaba decorada muy hermosamente .

WOW que linda es tu casa natsume : le decía aun impresionada , en eso .

natsume hijo bien venido a casa : le daba la bien venida una mujer igual a natsume _ella debe de ser su madre_ ¨: pensaba mikan admirando la belleza de aquella mujer .

bueno mikan ella es mi madre : le decía natsume mientras apuntaba a la bella mujer .

es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es koaru hyuuga : le decía mostrando le una sonrisa .

mucho gusto en conocerla , mi nombre es mikan sakura : le decía mientras adaptaba un leve color carmesís en sus mejillas .

aaaaa así que tu eres mikan la persona que nos hablo natsume : le decía la madre de natsume en lo que mikan lo vio y este se sonrojo .

bueno no se queden hay y entren , en eso cuando entran al comedor ven a una niña sentada en el sofá y cuando nos ve herrmanooooo :le grito la niña mientras abrazaba a natsume y este le correspondía.

quien es ella hermanito : le pregunta la niña a su querido hermano .

ella es mi novia : le respondía mientras le sonreía.

ooooooo ^o^ mucho gusto soy ¨aoi hyuuga¨ encanta de conocerte : se presentaba amablemente .

mucho gusto aoi soy ¨mikan sakura ¨pero me puedes llamar mikan : le respondía regalando le una sonrisa a lo que aoi se la correspondió .

aoi agarro a mikan de la mano y le dijo vamos a jugar mikan y la llevo cerca de la tele en la que tenia conectado un juego de karaoke .

yo siempre juego con mi hermano y cantamos a dúo , o solos por lo que me gusta escucharlo ya que canta muy bien y me gusta : le decía sonriente mikan .

bien tu cantaras esta canción que me gusta mucho : le decía a mikan mientras ella solo asentía.

la canción era** Sound Horizon - 美しきもの (Utsukushiki mono)**

**esta melodia que tu amabas **

**la harmonica la hace sonar atreves del cielo **

**el lienzo sostenido a tu ventana por un angel **

**esa pintura del paisaje**

**me pregunto si es hermosa **

**son.., **

**livianos petalos transportados por el viento**

**un recuerdo de la primeravera**

**un hermoso sonido , la hija (monica) canta**

**el canto de los pajaros , la manecilla avanza **

**son...,**

**nubes viajando a la deriva ,conectadas al azul**

**un recuerdo del verano **

**un hermoso sonido, la hija (monica) canta**

**las cigarras cantando a la lluvia **

**manecillas avanzan **

**los paisajes hermosos de los que me hablabas...**

**nunca los olvidare **

**cosas hermosas **

**la vida nace para que ...**

**podamos conocerla.**

**la temporada que abrazaste fue corta**

**y la lluvia de dolor te golpeaba **

**no te preocupes **

**jamas olvidare como te veias**

**cuando hablabas con una sonrisa en el rostro .**

**es...**

**en la noche , por la ventana sonrie la luna **

**un recuerdo del otoño**

**un hermoso sonido , la hija canta**

**el zumbar de los insectos, la manecilla avanza**

**es... **

**la tierra cubierta por la nieve **

**es un recuerdo del invierno **

**un hermoso sonido , la hija canta **

**los arboles en invierno **

**la manecilla avanza**

**los paisajes en los que ti viste **

**eran hermosos , nunca los olvidare **

**cosas hermosas **

**la vida nace para... **

**podamos conocerla.**

**tu partiste tras una hermosa temporada...**

**mientras la llamas de la enfermedad**

**te abrazaban **

**Aa ... es hermoso , nunca olvidare **

**como se veía tu rostro mientras morías con una sonrisa.**

**la mañana en que tu naciste **

**en ese tiempo tan solo era una pequeña niña llorona,**

**pero me he convertido en toda una hermana mayor**

**era un poco tímida pero me lleno de alegría y orgullo.**

**la vida que dejaste estaba llena de sufrimiento**

**para poder encontrar cosas hermosas**

**y partías a una tierra eterna**

**pensé que era lo mas hermoso que había visto jamas.**

**esta melodia que tu amabas **

**la harmonica la hace sonar atravez del cielo**

**el lienzo sostenido a tu ventana por un ángel **

**esa pintura del paisaje**

**me pregunto si es hermosa**

**vi la llama mas hermosa del mundo **

**con una flor en el pecho**

**seguiré cantando la parte de laurant .**

cuando mikan termino de cantar todos quedaron emocionados por su hermosa voz , en eso ¨mikan tu voz es hermosa ¨: le decía aoi ¨si mi niña tu voz es muy bella ¨:le comentaba la mamà de natsume haciendo que mikan se sonrojara.

en eso natsume se acerca y ¨cantas hermoso mikan ¨: le dice dándole un beso en la frente .

gracias natsume : le dijo mikan sonrojandose.

bien por que no vamos a comer todos ya he preparado la comida y mikan se quedara a comer con nosotros : le decía con un sonrisa a lo que mikan solo asintió .

en eso van todos a la mesa comen y conversan ,en eso cuando terminan ¨mikan tu tienes hermanos ¨: le preguntaba aoi interesada en la vida de mikan .

¨no aoi pero tengo un primo que siempre se viene a quedar con nosotras de vez en cuando es como mi hermano menor¨: le decía mikan feliz.

¿menor ?: le preguntaba aoi curiosa o.O .

si tiene 14 años y se llama youshi .

^o^ tiene mi misma edad : le comentaba feliz aoi .

bien cuando venga lo traeré para que juegue contigo : le decía mikan mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

y así pasaron todo el día en casa de natsume hasta que se hizo tarde y se fueron a casa de mikan ,natsume ya habia ha bisado que se iba a quedar donde mikan por lo que su mamá se lo encargo mucho por lo que el asintió, en eso cuando entran a casa de mikan y se iban a la habitación de mikan ya que natsume la volvió a convencer de dormir juntos y la cama de mikan era una cama king ,este la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama en lo que mikan se sonrojo y natsume lo noto .

bien no pude hacer esto en todo el día y ya no lo soportaba mas :le decía natsume en lo que se puso arriba de mikan en lo que la empezó a besar era un beso apasionado y con lujuria en el mikan correspondió el beso haciéndolo aun mas apasionado , en eso natsume empezó a besar mas abajo de la barbilla de mikan y mikan se puso nerviosa a lo que fuera a suceder y , ¨no te preocupes frecitas , no iré mas aya de esto : le dijo mientras la volvía a besar en lo los labios haciendo que mikan se sonrojara mikan no aguanto mas y revirtieron los papeles ahora natsume estaba debajo de ella ¨ahora me toca ami mikan beso a natsume durante un minuto en lo que el azabache iba perdiendo poco a poco su control .

**que es lo que pasara esa noche ? **

**natsume perderá su control ? **

**bueno este es mi capitulo 10 , perdón por la demora :O bueno tratare de subir el otro lo mas pronto posible :) bueno nos vemos adios **

**bye bye :* besos **


	11. Chapter 11

**En el capitulo anterior :** bien no pude hacer esto en todo el día y ya no lo soportaba mas :le decía natsume en lo que se puso arriba de mikan en lo que la empezó a besar era un beso apasionado y con lujuria en el mikan correspondió el beso haciéndolo aun mas apasionado , en eso natsume empezó a besar mas abajo de la barbilla de mikan y mikan se puso nerviosa a lo que fuera a suceder y , ¨no te preocupes frecitas , no iré mas aya de esto : le dijo mientras la volvía a besar en lo los labios haciendo que mikan se sonrojara mikan no aguanto mas y revirtieron los papeles ahora natsume estaba debajo de ella ¨ahora me toca ami mikan beso a natsume durante un minuto en lo que el azabache iba perdiendo poco a poco su control .

**capitulo 11 : la prueba de amor . *-***

mikan ... te amo : le decía natsume mientras mikan lo besaba apasionadamente , lo que natsume mando su auto control al infierno mientras ponía a mikan bajo de el mientras le susurraba ¨ya me provocaste mucho ahora no podrás escapar de mi gatita linda :3 ¨ por lo que mikan se puso muy nerviosa en lo que solo se limito a decir ¨si quieres vamos mas aya de besos ¨por lo que natsume no aguanto mas y así comenzó**_ la prueba de amor _**se demostraron todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro toda la noche **(¿ ya saben a lo que me refiero o no ?) .**

**a la mañana siguiente .**

natsume fue el que abrió sus ojos poco a poco , ya que la luz del cuarto le había llegado justo en su cara , cuando sintió unos brazos a alrededor de el , mikan lo estaba abrazando , por lo que sonrió al saber que ella ahora toda suya , el lo que vio que mikan abría sus ojos de apoco .

_**PDV DE MIKAN **_

a la maña siguiente cuando me despertaba , lo primero que vi fue dos ojos carmesís por lo que sonreí y lo salude¨buenos días natsume¨ en lo que el me beso y ¨buenos días mi gatita como amaneciste¨ por lo que yo no entendía, en lo que recordé que había pasado en la noche y me sonroje , solo atine a levantarme con una de las sabanas para taparme y ir al baño a ducharme estuve un buen rato y me vestí después salí del baño , cuando vi a natsume sentado en la cama tapado por las sabanas , en lo que me sonroje al ver ese tan maravilloso cuadro .

¨natsume el baño esta libre ve a ducharte mientras que yo voy a preparar el desayuno ¨: le decía aun sonrojada .

¨esta bien lunarcitos ¨ : me contestaba de una forma coqueta , _eso me mata me encanta cuando me habla así_ :pero que estoy pensando mejor salgo de aqui .

_**FIN DE PDV ** _

en eso mikan sale de la habitación en lo que natsume aprovecha de ir a ducharse y vestirse y cuando baja ve que todo esta servido en la mesa para desayunar con mikan , por lo que se ponen a conversar mientras desayunan y..¨mikan ¿quieres ir al cine ?¨le preguntaba natsume .

claro! : le decia mikan feliz .

esta bien en eso cuando terminan se van al centro a haber la película en lo que mikan elije una de amor esa era titanic **( esa película en encanta por eso puse esa *-*), **y cuando termino mikan salio llorando en lo que natsume la beso en la salida y le sacaba las lagrima y todas las parejas que vieron el beso decian algo como : kyaaa que lindo la esta besando o que linda pareja ,etc o cosas por el estilo .

natsume gracias por llevarme a ver a película le decía mientras lo cogía de la mano , en lo que le suena el estomago a mikan eran las 14:00 y a ella le habia dado hambre .

jajajajjajajajja : se reía natsume al escuchar el sonido del estomago de mikan , en lo que el no se quedo atrás , también le había sonado el estomago .

jajajjajjajjajjaj: mikan se puso a reír de natsume al igual que el de ella , en eso natsume arrastra a mikan a un lado para que pudieran comer algo y haci pasaron todo el día en su gran cita , en lo que natsume le regalo un globo que decía **_eres la mejor novia del mundo_** y un anillo con una perla muy linda en el centro y asi pasaron el resto del dia ya que ese era el ultimo día libre la que tendrían que entrar a la escuela el lunes y tendria que alejar aluna de su lado y a reí del lado de mikan , en eso se fueron a casa por que se habia hecho tarde y mañana tenían clase.

pero lo que no sabe mikan que mañana se encontrara con una sorpresa un poco desagradable .

**cual es la sorpresa desagradable ?**

**quien la consolara en esa sorpresa y quien sera el de la sorpresa ?**

**bueno este es mi capitulo11 es corto pero lo escribí :) bien también vendrá una persona que algo cercano a mikan **

**y tambien abra una gran parte de hotaruxruka :) **

**bueno perdon por la demora:) bss**


	12. Chapter 12

**En el capitulo anterior :** natsume gracias por llevarme a ver a película le decía mientras lo cogía de la mano , en lo que le suena el estomago a mikan eran las 14:00 y a ella le habia dado hambre .

jajajajjajajajja : se reía natsume al escuchar el sonido del estomago de mikan , en lo que el no se quedo atrás , también le había sonado el estomago .

jajajjajjajjajjaj: mikan se puso a reír de natsume al igual que el de ella , en eso natsume arrastra a mikan a un lado para que pudieran comer algo y haci pasaron todo el día en su gran cita , en lo que natsume le regalo un globo que decía _**eres la mejor novia del mundo**_ y un anillo con una perla muy linda en el centro y asi pasaron el resto del dia ya que ese era el ultimo día libre la que tendrían que entrar a la escuela el lunes y tendria que alejar aluna de su lado y a reí del lado de mikan , en eso se fueron a casa por que se habia hecho tarde y mañana tenían clase.

**capitulo 12 : desagradable sorpresa y la llegada de youshi .**

muchas gracias natsume por este gran día : el decía mikan feliz .

no sera el ultimo que pasemos junto : le respondía el azabache depositando le un tierno y cálido beso .

bueno mejor entro que se hace tarde , nos vemos mañana en clases : la castaña se despedía ¨esta bien maña nos vemos en clases ¨

al dia siguiente natsume no había podido ir a buscar a mikan por que se tenia que ir mas tarde debido a grupo de trabajo , pero cuando llego a clases estaban todos menos mikan ya que ella siempre llega tarde .

**PDV DE NATSUME **

cuando entre a clases estaban todos , mikan siempre llega tarde así que no me preocupo , cuando iba caminando a mi puesto vi que estaba esa zorra de luna nunca me deja tranquilo y que ara en mi puesto .

vete de mi puesto : le dije en un tono cortante .

no quiero y no me iré : me decia ella en un tono coqueto en lo que me molesto mucho .

vete no te quiero cerca mi... :estaba punto de terminar mi frase cuando ella me beso , la iba a empujar cuando de repente siento que algo cae , la empujo y veo hacia el lugar del sonido , hay estaba mikan estaba llorando cosa que me dolió mucho , en eso sale corriendo y lo primero que veo es que rei ese infeliz corrió detrás de ella .

en eso me doy vuelta hacia luna y ¨VETE DE MI LADO ZORRA !¨ le grite a luna y fui detrás de mikan por lo que no la encontré en ningún lado por lo que decidí ir a clases y esperar a que volviera cosa que no paso ni ese maldito de rei tampoco .

**FIN DE PDV **

**PDV DE MIKAN **

cuando iba llegando a clases cuando abro la puerto lo primero que vi fue que natsume se estaba besando con luna cosa que me dolió mucho y solté mi bolso soltando algunas lagrima , en eso veo que se separan agarro mi bolso y salgo corriendo no quería verlo , no quería estar cerca de el por lo que me fui a esconder para que nadie me viera estaba horrible , en eso siento que alguien estaba detrás mio por lo que me voltee a ver hay estaba rei que em miraba preocupado y me abrazo por lo que no decidí ir a clases y me fui a casa por lo que rei me acompaño cuando llegue hice pasar a rei fuimos al comedor cuando me encontré con ¨MIKAN PRIMA MÍA ¨: me gritaba youshi mientras me abrazaba estaba feliz de que el estará conmigo.

¨ ¿que haces aquí youshi ? ¨: pregunte tierna mente .

vine a hacerte una propuesta : me decía feliz .

¿que tipo de propuesta?: ya me había dejado curiosa .

quieres irte conmigo 7 meses a estados unido ? : me dijo un poco serio .

esta bien me ire contigo ¨**_por lo menos ese tiempo no pensare en natsume y no lo veré ¨: _**le respondí a youshi y pensaba en lo que había pasado con natsume .

bien mi tia ya sabe así que vamos a ir a ahora con el director de tu colegio para que cuando vuelvas puedas volver a inscribirte esta bien : me decia youshi feliz .

QUE MIKAN TE VAS A IR A ESTADOS UNIDO :me gritaba rei ¨**_se me habia olvidado que estaba aqui ._.u ¨_**: pensé para mi misma .

si me iré a estados unido ya lo decidí , pero no le digas a nadie quiero que sepan cuando anuncien en el clases : le dije muy segura ¨¿y youshi cuando nos vamos ?

nos vamos pasado maña para que tengas tiempo de arreglar tus cosas y arreglar lo del colegio aya : me dijo con una gran sonrisa youshi ¨mi padre estta arreglando todo eso junto con la tia yuka ¨

bueno esta bien ahora mejor vamos al colegio con el directo : le dije ¨tambien iré donde hotaru a decirle ¨: le dije a youshi y a rei que el estaba sorprendido todavía .

cuando terminamos de hablar con el director y hacer todos los papeleos eso ya nos había formado los dos días y mañana tendríamos que irnos , por lo que decidí ir a contárselo a hotaru a parte nuestras casa están cercas cuando fui y llame salio la madre de hotaru que me hizo pasar y me aproxime a su cuarto cuando llame ¨adelante ¨se escucho por lo que accedí .

¨hotaruuu ¨: le dije feliz y fui a abrazarla por lo que me ataco con su arma baka 200011 la había mejorado .

que haces aquí : me dijo mientras preparaba uno de los inventos .

tengo que hablar contigo , mañana me iré a estados unido : le dije , por lo que ella se dejo de prestarle atención al invento .

¿por cuanto te vas ? : me decía triste .

no por mucho solo 7 meses y volveré pronto no es tanto : le dije , en eso me sorprendi por que hotaru me había abrazado .

esta bien pero mañana te iré a dejar al aeropuerto : me decía triste.

esta bien pero no le digas a nadie esto se sabrá al otro día que me vaya : le respondía en lo que ella me asintió mañana me ire a las 10 de la mañana cuando todos estén en clases y me despedí.

**FIN DE PDV **

al otro dia hotaru flato a clases para ir a dejar a mikan al aeropuerto ayudándola con sus bolsos y maleta ¨¿seguro que estaras de regreso en 7 meses mas ? ¨le decias hotaru a mikan .

si no te preocupes te veré en 7 meses : le decia la castaña abrazando fuerte a su amiga y se fue al avión junto a youshi que se encontraba feliz de la mano de mikan .

**bien este es mi capitulo espero que le aya gustado mucho :) y perdón por la demora .**

**pero les prometo que en los siguiente capitulo abra algo mas emocionantes :) **

**y en donde mikan se entera de algo y alguien la decide ayudarla .**

**nos vemos ( si nos vemos ) ( bueno nos vemos ¬¬ ) al fin decidieron aparecer donde andaban ?**

**(de vacaciones ¬¬ ) bueno bueno ellos dos son neko ( un gusto en verlos ) y el es su hermano pesado y antipático dian ( es un gusto ¬¬ por lo menos no soy tarado como tu ) mejor no digo nada ( te conviene ¬¬) ( jejej mejor vamos ) bye bye nos vemos en el proximo cap **


	13. Chapter 13

**En el capitulo anterior :** ¨hotaruuu ¨: le dije feliz y fui a abrazarla por lo que me ataco con su arma baka 200011 la había mejorado .

que haces aquí : me dijo mientras preparaba uno de los inventos .

tengo que hablar contigo , mañana me iré a estados unido : le dije , por lo que ella se dejo de prestarle atención al invento .

¿por cuanto te vas ? : me decía triste .

no por mucho solo 7 meses y volveré pronto no es tanto : le dije , en eso me sorprendi por que hotaru me había abrazado .

esta bien pero mañana te iré a dejar al aeropuerto : me decía triste.

esta bien pero no le digas a nadie esto se sabrá al otro día que me vaya : le respondía en lo que ella me asintió mañana me ire a las 10 de la mañana cuando todos estén en clases y me despedí.

**FIN DE PDV**

al otro dia hotaru flato a clases para ir a dejar a mikan al aeropuerto ayudándola con sus bolsos y maleta ¨¿seguro que estaras de regreso en 7 meses mas ? ¨le decias hotaru a mikan .

si no te preocupes te veré en 7 meses : le decia la castaña abrazando fuerte a su amiga y se fue al avión junto a youshi que se encontraba feliz de la mano de mikan .

**FIN DE PDV**

al otro dia hotaru flato a clases para ir a dejar a mikan al aeropuerto ayudándola con sus bolsos y maleta ¨¿seguro que estaras de regreso en 7 meses mas ? ¨le decias hotaru a mikan .

si no te preocupes te veré en 7 meses : le decia la castaña abrazando fuerte a su amiga y se fue al avión junto a youshi que se encontraba feliz de la mano de mikan .

**capitulo 13 : llegada a estados unido y el día triste de hotaru .**

después que mikan se había ido con youshi , hotaru soltó un par de lagrimas al ver que su mejor amiga se iba para estados unidos y no la vería en 7 meses , que y no tendría a esa molesta y tierna amiga que le alegra el día , y así paso un día desde que mikan se había ido y hotaru fue a clases pero demostrando tristeza por sus ojos cosa que ruka noto .

**PDV DE RUKA .**

cuando había llegado a clases pude ver a hotaru ella estaba triste ? por lo que decidí ir a ver que sucedia .

hola hotaru : le dije mientras le daba un tierno beso lo cual ella me correspondió .

hola ruka : me dijo con un tono triste .

¿que es lo que sucede ? :ahora me tenia preocupado .

espera y ya sabrás : me dijo aun mas triste .

en eso entra narumi normal ?¨ _**ya eso raro , hotaru esta triste y narumi esta vestido normalmente y sin ese saludo raro , algo esta pasando : **_me dije para mis adentro .

bueno mis niños tengo una triste noticia : decía narumi triste ¨nuestra quería amiga mikan ya no esta con nosotros ¨

QUE! : gritaba todos , hasta yo me sorprendí ¨¿DONDE ESTA ? ¨:todos gritaron preocupados .

ella se fue para estados unidos y no sabemos cuando volverá : dijo narumi triste , en eso miro a donde hotaru y ella estaba con sus ojo lagrimosos .

**FIN DE PDV .**

**ahora con mikan y youshi **

cuando mikan y youshi se bajaron del avión y salían del aeropuerto había una persona con sus nombres , por lo que decidieron acercarse a la persona .

hola jovencitos ustedes son mikan y youshi : le preguntaba el hombre ,por lo que ellos asintieron .

bueno yo seré el que los llevare a la academia alice : les decía el hombre mientras le daba el permiso para que suban al coche que los llevaría .

en los que ellos obedecen y suben al coche ellos sabían que se tenían que ir a quedar en la academia ya que todos lo que iban se quedaban en unos cuartos que le daban , el el coche el señor le explicaba todo el procedimiento de la academia hasta que llegaron , en eso le muestran sus cuartos y le pasan una lista para verificar sus horario de clase y que sala le tocaba , en eso primero van a dejar a mikan a su cuarto y después a youshi para que ordenen ya que mañana empezaran sus clases .

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

asi que este sera mi cuarto , mejor ordeno todo para mañana poder ir a clases y conocer nuevas personas , en eso cuando estaba ordenando las cosas me empece a sentir mareada por lo que no le di importancia y decidí ir a tomar aire fresco , en eso vi un árbol gigante era mi árbol favorito , un árbol de sakura ,por lo que decidí ir a sentarme debajo se su sombra, en eso sentí que alguien me llamaba ¨oye tu que haces aqui ¨

por lo que decidí ver quien era ,estaba arriba de el árbol ¨quien eres tu ¨le pregunte .

me llamo angel black : el me dijo .¨y tu eres ? .**( no se me ocurrió un nombre razonable :P ._.)**

soy mikan sakura : le dije regalando le una sonrisa .

mmm que raro nombre eres nueva ?: me pregunto el .

sip : le dije en eso sonó mi celular y cuando vi quien era lo deje sonar

en eso el se baja del arbol y se sienta a mi lado ¨por que no contestas acaso es tu novio : me dijo en un tono burlesco .

lo era y no le contestare después de lo que me hizo no lo are : le dije con un serio.

en eso no pude evitar que es lo que estarán haciendo mis amigos .

**mientras**** tanto en clases **

nadie podia creer que mikan se aya ido menos por que no les dijo a nadie ¨¿cuando fue que mikan se fue ?¨ decía sumire mientras le reclamaba a narumi .

se fue ayer por la mañana cuando estábamos en clase : le respondía narumi con la cabeza agachada .

¨pero por que se fue ¨: preguntaban ana y nonoko .

¨yase por que¨:decía sumire mientras miraba a luna ¨todo fue por tu culpa ¨

mientras que luna estaba tranquila y tenia una sonrisa de triunfo a lo que sumire le molesto mucho ¨por darle un beso a la persona que me gusta¨: decía luna aun con su sonrisa ,en eso todos miran a natsume que tenia el celular en mano tratando de llamar a mikan quien no le respondía y cuando luna dijo eso natsume se levanto dejando a un lado el celular y se acerca a luna furioso .

por tu culpa la persona a quien mas amo se fue de mi lado ,eso nunca te lo perdonare : le dijo con unos ojos desafiante por lo que luna se estremecio .¨no te quiero mas cerca mio o sino te juro que te matare .

mientras volvía a llamar a mikan y fue el mismo resultado .

**con hotaru y ruka **

ruka solo miraba y escuchaba todo lo que los demás le decían a luna y se volvió a ver a hotaru el noto que ella estaba triste cosa que no le gusto y la abrazo .

hotaru quieres que vayamos al parque de diversiones?: le dijo ruka con un tono tierno .

como quieres que vaya al parque si mi amiga se fue a estados unidos : le decia aun mas triste .

por eso para animarte : le decia mientras esta solo asentía y le daba un tierno beso ¨muchas gracias ruka ¨ y haci esperaron que etrminaran las clases e ir al parque de diversiones para que hotaru se alegrara .

**que es lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo como se llevara mikan con ángel?**

** quesera ese mareo que sintió mikan bueno eso lo sabran mas adelante pero creo que ya saben :P bueno no creo que me salio bien el capitulo fue un tanto enredado :P y muchas gracias o los que me comentan :P y si quieren me pueden dar algunas ideas para poner mas interesante esta historia :) los quiero bye bye los espero :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**primero que nada gakuen alice y los personajes no me pertenecen .**

**también**** perdón por mi falta de ortografía :P ._. o que repita las palabras jajaj :) cosa que me pasa solo ami :P jjaja **

**En el capitulo anterior:** ruka solo miraba y escuchaba todo lo que los demás le decían a luna y se volvió a ver a hotaru el noto que ella estaba triste cosa que no le gusto y la abrazo .

hotaru quieres que vayamos al parque de diversiones?: le dijo ruka con un tono tierno .

como quieres que vaya al parque si mi amiga se fue a estados unidos : le decia aun mas triste .

por eso para animarte : le decia mientras esta solo asentía y le daba un tierno beso ¨muchas gracias ruka ¨ y asi esperaron que terminaran las clases e ir al parque de diversiones para que hotaru se alegrara .

**capitulo 14 : compañeros de clases y lagrimas de recuerdo .**

**con mikan y PDV DE MIKAN .**

después de hablar un buen rato con ángel decidí despedir de el ya que tenia que terminar de ordenar mis cosas y acostarme temprano ya que mañana empieza mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela , cuando termine de ordenar todo me fui a dar una baño y me fui a dormir al otro día me había levantado a las 6 cosa que se me hizo raro por que siempre me levanto como 30 minutos antes de las 8 , por lo que decidí darme un baño , ponerme el uniforme y ir a desayunar en eso miro la hora y me faltaban todavía media hora, por lo que agarre mi bolso y me dirigí al salón , en eso me encontré con un profesor en la puerta del salón que a lo que me vio sonrio .

hola tu debes ser mikan la nueva alumna : me dijo el .

si mucho gusto : le dije correspondiendo le la sonrisa .

bien mi nombre es shiki : era un hombre alto y también guapo tenia el cabello castaño y ojos color miel **( en realidad nose como es shiki ya que en el manga no sale como es :P ) **.bien tu entraras cuando te de la señal : me dijo por lo que asentí .

**FIN DE PDV **

buenos días alumnos hoy le presentare a su nueva compañera , trátenla bien de acuerdo , bien entra : dijo shiki por lo que mikan entro a su señal ¨bien seria un gusto que te presentaras ¨

¨hola mucho gusto soy mikan sakura yukihara por favor cuiden de mi ¨: dijo mikan por lo que a todos los niños del salón tenían corazones remplazando sus ojos , menos de un niño que la miraba con una sonrisa .

el cual levanto la mano y mikan al verlo se sorprendió y camino hacia el .

**PDV DE ÁNGEL.**

cuando entro el profesor y nos dijo que tendríamos una compañera nueva no le di importancia , pero cuando veo quien era , era ella**_¨mikan¨ _**la chica con la que estaba hablando ayer por la noche , en eso ella se presenta y todos los chicos la miraban con corazones en los ojos por lo que me molesto pero a la vez sonreí , en eso bien mikan tu te sentaras al lado de ... a ya se te sentaras al lado de ángel : dijo el profesor por lo que levante la mano ,me di cuenta que se sorprendió y camino a mi lado y en eso ¨hola de nuevo , por favor cuida de mi ¨: me dijo regalándome una sonrisa ,haciendo que me sonrojara .

hola y sera un gusto cuidar de ti : le respondí correspondiendo su sonrisa .

en eso se sentó a mi lado y conversamos un buen rato ya que el maestro dio la hora libre , en eso se acercan algunos de nuestros compañeros y compañeras .

**FIN DE PDV Y PDV DE MIKAN .**

en eso que estaba conversando con ángel se acercaron algunos de mis nuevos compañeros y compañeras haciéndome preguntas.

hola como estas ?

tienes novio ?

quieres ser mi novia ?

quieres almorzar con nosotras ?

y quieres ser mi amiga ?

lo primero hola bien gracias , no , no tengo novio , no gracias no quiero ser tu novia y si me encantaría ser su amiga y almorzar con ustedes , por lo que se presentaron ,esta bien mi nombre es karol pero me puedes decir karo , la otra niña me dijo : mi nombre es lorena pero me puedes decir lore por lo que yo asentí bien mi nombre ya lo saben pero me pueden decir mi-chi y asi nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

**FIN DE PDV **

**en la sala de clases con natsume .**

ya a pasado un día desde que mikan se fue , la extraño muco y se fue sin deja que le explicara lo que sucedió la llamo pero no me contesta , le mando mensajes y no me responde solo se que la amo mucho y no me gustaria perder la tengo que recuperar la , en eso mientras estaba pensando se me acerca mi amigo .

oye natsume que es lo que te sucede : me dijo ruka con una cara de preocupación .

nada solo estaba pensando : le dije para no preocupar lo .

estas pensando en mikan cierto? :me dijo el por lo que lo quede mirando un tanto triste .

aaaaasss ¨ suspiro ¨ lo sabia tienes que recuperar la sea como sea osera tarde esto te lo digo como amigo si la amas demasiado y ella a ti de seguro que se volverán a unir .

pero ruka ella ya se a ido : le dije .

pero tu la esperaras y le dirás cuanto la amas :me dijo el .

esta bien solo espero que no se enamore de nadie aya : le dije un tanto preocupado .

**ahora con mikan .**

ya se había hecho de noche yo me había ido acostar ,ya estaba debajo de mi manta en lo que me entro mucho sueño y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos , de repente los abro los ojos de golpe y me encontraba en un lugar sumamente oscuro, por lo que me empezó a dar mucho miedo , en eso veo que en un lugar de la oscuridad se prende una luz y veo a natsume con luna dándose un beso , en lo que se separan y ¨mikan yo ya no te quiero mas prefiero mil veces estar con luna que contigo ¨ me dijo natsume , en eso no aguante y me tire al suelo a llorar

NO ! natsume no por que me haces esto !: le grite

por que ya no te ama : me decía luna riéndose .

no el no me puede estar haciendo esto , no la persona que amo : le dije llorando .

lastima ya lo hice : me dijo natsume agarrando a luna de la cintura mientras se iban de la luz , por lo que yo los seguía pero nunca los alcanzaba .

NATSUME !: grite .

**fin del sueño .**

NATSUME! : grite mientras despertaba del sueño ¨aun te amo por que me hiciste esto ¨: decía llorando ¨aun te amo ¨.

**bueno este es mi capitulo espero que les guste y si quieren me pueden dar ideas para que mi historia se vuelva interesante :) **

**(por favor ayuden a esta tarada )¬¬ yo no soy tarada neko ( bueno de eso no estamos seguro ¬¬ ) buuuu que malo eres dian .**

**yo igual los amo ( si nosotros no ¬¬) malo TT-TT ( asi se dice hermanito ) neko no lo animes .**

**bueno me voy bye bye .**


	15. Chapter 15

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**ahora con mikan .**

ya se había hecho de noche yo me había ido acostar ,ya estaba debajo de mi manta en lo que me entro mucho sueño y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos , de repente los abro los ojos de golpe y me encontraba en un lugar sumamente oscuro, por lo que me empezó a dar mucho miedo , en eso veo que en un lugar de la oscuridad se prende una luz y veo a natsume con luna dándose un beso , en lo que se separan y ¨mikan yo ya no te quiero mas prefiero mil veces estar con luna que contigo ¨ me dijo natsume , en eso no aguante y me tire al suelo a llorar

NO ! natsume no por que me haces esto !: le grite

por que ya no te ama : me decía luna riéndose .

no el no me puede estar haciendo esto , no la persona que amo : le dije llorando .

lastima ya lo hice : me dijo natsume agarrando a luna de la cintura mientras se iban de la luz , por lo que yo los seguía pero nunca los alcanzaba .

NATSUME !: grite .

**fin del sueño .**

NATSUME! : grite mientras despertaba del sueño ¨aun te amo por que me hiciste esto ¨: decía llorando ¨aun te amo ¨.

**capitulo 15 :el pasado vuelve ._.**

**PDV DE MIKAN **

después de haberme despertado de aquella pesadilla no pude reconciliar el sueño por lo que me quede despierta el resto de la noche unas dos horas antes de entrar a clase por lo que estaba muy cansada , en eso tomo desayuno ,me arreglo y me pinto un poco para esconder las ojeras pero eso no quitaba el hecho que tenga una cara horrible ._. , por lo que me fui a clases al terminar , en lo que me dirijo ami asiento y a hay estaba ángel con sus audífonos .

buenos días ángel : le dije .

buenos dias : dijo el ,¨ se nota que no tuviste una buena noche he ¨

mmm sip no pude dormir bien :le respondí.

se puede saber porque ?: me pregunto algo curioso .

aaaaaaa *suspiro* esta bien pero después de clases : le respondí por lo que el solo asintió , en eso llego shiki a hacernos clases al igual que los otros profesores ,estuvimos todo el día esperando a que terminaran, en eso suena la campana y me levanto .

vamos : me decía ángel .

claro : le dije .

bien adonde vamos , tiene que ser en un lugar donde te sientas cómoda: me decía ángel .

ven vamos : lo agarre de la mano y me lo lleve debajo del árbol de sakura .

**FIN DE PDV**

**PDV DE ÁNGEL**

cuando mika me agarro la mano no pude evitar sonrojarme , en eso me llevo al árbol de sakura y nos sentamos ¨bien cuando tu quieras¨ :le dije para no presionarla .

_**bien todo empezó cuando conocí a un chico por accidente e cual su nombre era natsume , a el le toco estar en mi misma sala , cuando paso el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que el y yo nos gustábamos mutuamente el era celoso no le gustaba que estuviera con un amigo que tengo , asi paso el tiempo y nuestro amor se fue fortaleciendo cada vez mas íbamos a citas y cosas por el estilo , el me presento a su familia por lo que me lleve bien con ellos , asta le di lo mas apreciado para mi , por lo que lo también me dio algo de el** _: yo creo que tu sabes a lo que me refiero o no ? me dijo por lo que asentí _**bien cuando paso el tiempo eramos una pareja muy feliz yo lo amaba mucho pero un día cuando entre a clases lo vi a el besándose con luna , **_en eso mikan se puso a llorar por lo que la decidí abrazarla , en lo que me correspondió y siguió con la historia **_por lo que me puse a llorar y salí corriendo , en eso mi amigo me salio persiguiendo y me consoló el es rei , despues me fui a casa no quise entrar a clases , rei me acompaño , cuando entre ami casa vi ami primito youshi uno de estos días te lo presentare y me invito a venir a estados unidos en lo que yo acepte y aquí estoy contándote mi historia :_**me dijo mikan .

en eso yo no sabia que hacer estaba impresionado O.O, mientras ella se secaba las lagrima , en eso la abrazo y le digo ¨tranquila yo estaré aqui contigo y te apoyare en lo que tu necesites ¨por lo que ella me regalo una sonrisa en lo que me sonroje .

ángel estas bien estas rojo : me decía ella.

**_al parecer es lenta menos mal ._.u :_** pensé para mis adentros .

no estoy bien : le respondí .

en eso no aguante mas y la bese : _**que la bese ? por que hago eso pero me gusta :**_ pensé para mis adentros .

ella no se negó por lo que rompí el beso ,ella estaba con una cara sorprendida O.O , ¿por que hiciste eso ? : me dijo mientras salia corriendo .

por que lo hice ? :susurre muy bajo .

**FIN DE PDV .**

en eso mikan corrió tan rápido a su cuarto ,y cuando llego se tiro en la cama y se puso a llorar mientras decía el nombre de alguien y algunas palabras mas ¨natsume te necesito , te amo , por que me haces esto , por que me pasan estas cosas ami ¨ quedando completamente dormida .

**con natsume en su habitacion .**

por alguna razón mi pecho empezó a doler , lagrimas brotaron de mis ojo ¨que me sucede por que lloro ?¨mikan te necesito vuelve por favor ,no se que es este sentimiento , es tan angustian te el no tenerte ami lado ¨: decía natsume mientras lloraba estirado en su cama , en lo que se quedo dormido y tuvo un sueño .

estaba soñando con un lugar ,un campo ? bueno pero en eso veo que se acercan dos niños la pareja con cabellos negro y ojos carmesís que venían hacia mi llamándome¿ papá ? : por lo que me acerque mas a ellos ven vamos a jugar con mamá , que nos esta esperando un poquito mas aya decía el niño , si papi vamos a jugar , ahora me decía la niña ¨esta bien ¨: le respondia por lo que ellos estaban felices , mientras que yo estaba con la curiosidad de quien seria su mamá, cuando caminamos un poco mas vi a ¿mikan ? MAMÀ! : gritaban los niños vamos a jugar ya : los dos niños decían al uniso , por lo que ella les respondió : esta bien pero vamos a jugar con cuidado en eso mikan se acerca a mi lado y me besa cosa que yo correpondi .y nos pusimos a jugar con los niños , en eso cuando estábamos corriendo vi que cada vez que corría ellos mas se alejaban intente detenerlos pero no podía por los que los llame ¨MIKAN ¨MIKAN¨.

MIKAN: grite mientas me despertaba del sueño ¨vaya que sueño tuve , fue tan bueno menos el final , me gustaría tener dos hijos con mikan como los de mi sueño ¨susurre .

**bien termine mi capitulo se que es corto y enredado el orden y perdon con la falta de ortografía, bien tratare que el siguiente sea mas largo y mas interesante .**

**muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos bye bye :* bss**


	16. Chapter 16

**este capitulo se lo dedico a mi querida amiga floorCita :) y a luz ( sip a luz *neko*) (quien es luz ¬¬*dian*)es la amiga de floor es igual que ustedes bien el es el hermano de neko es dian (mucho gusto ¬¬)**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

en eso mikan corrió tan rápido a su cuarto ,y cuando llego se tiro en la cama y se puso a llorar mientras decía el nombre de alguien y algunas palabras mas ¨natsume te necesito , te amo , por que me haces esto , por que me pasan estas cosas ami ¨ quedando completamente dormida .

**con natsume en su habitacion .**

por alguna razón mi pecho empezó a doler , lagrimas brotaron de mis ojo ¨que me sucede por que lloro ?¨mikan te necesito vuelve por favor ,no se que es este sentimiento , es tan angustian te el no tenerte ami lado ¨: decía natsume mientras lloraba estirado en su cama , en lo que se quedo dormido y tuvo un sueño .

estaba soñando con un lugar ,un campo ? bueno pero en eso veo que se acercan dos niños la pareja con cabellos negro y ojos carmesís que venían hacia mi llamándome¿ papá ? : por lo que me acerque mas a ellos ven vamos a jugar con mamá , que nos esta esperando un poquito mas aya decía el niño , si papi vamos a jugar , ahora me decía la niña ¨esta bien ¨: le respondia por lo que ellos estaban felices , mientras que yo estaba con la curiosidad de quien seria su mamá, cuando caminamos un poco mas vi a ¿mikan ? MAMÀ! : gritaban los niños vamos a jugar ya : los dos niños decían al uniso , por lo que ella les respondió : esta bien pero vamos a jugar con cuidado en eso mikan se acerca a mi lado y me besa cosa que yo correpondi .y nos pusimos a jugar con los niños , en eso cuando estábamos corriendo vi que cada vez que corría ellos mas se alejaban intente detenerlos pero no podía por los que los llame ¨MIKAN ¨MIKAN¨.

MIKAN: grite mientas me despertaba del sueño ¨vaya que sueño tuve , fue tan bueno menos el final , me gustaría tener dos hijos con mikan como los de mi sueño ¨susurre .

**capitulo 15 :meses pasados **

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

después de aquel sueño que tuve con mikan no pude evitar sonreír ese día , al parecer ruka lo noto y mucho por que me pregunto por el buen humor que tenia pero no le quise contar ya que se burlaría de mi sueño , a mikan todos los dias la llamo pero no me contesta , por lo que siempre paso solitario en mi árbol donde me gustaba estar con lunares , de bes en cuando e estado con ruka , pero el ya tiene a su novia , el e cuenta que hotaru se a estado comunicando con mikan de cosas cotidianas y que hablan de un tal ángel , bueno debe ser algún tipo de sueño ya que es raro .

**FIN DE PDV **

**ahora con mikan **

después del beso que me dio ángel no nos volvimos hablar ya que yo estaba un poco molesta con el , cosa que me puso triste ya que ángel era con uno con lo que mas pasaba en clases , hoy cuando fui a clases llegue 30 minutos antes y me encontré con ángel .

oye mikan puedo hablar contigo un momento : me decía ángel por lo que yo solo asentí y fuimos a un árbol mientras que todavía no comenzaban las clases ¨sabes mikan perdóname por el beso del otro , no quiero que estemos distante ya que te tengo mucho afecto ¨:me dijo mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez .

no te preocupes eso ya paso , ami tampoco me gusta que estemos tan distante ya que también te tengo mucho afecto : le dije , en eso sonó la campana y nosotros seguimos igual que antes , y así paso el tiempo y seguíamos siendo mejores amigos, ángel se me declaro pero yo no le correspondí y le dije que siguiéramos como amigos , ya que yo todavía amo a natsume , pensé que al venir aquí lo olvidaría pero no me acuerdo mas en el .

**5 meses después.**

pasaron 5 meses desde que había llegado a estados unidos , empece a sentir mareos y nauseas cosa que a ángel le preocupo mucho me decía que vaya a medico pero yo no quise y le decía que estaba bien hasta que un día me desmaye y lo único que supe que estaba acostada en una de las camillas del hospital y que ángel estaba al lado mio con una cara sorprendida .

**flash *recuerdo***

mmm que paso : dije mientras despertaba de mi sueño y hay estaba acostada en una de las camillas del hospital con ángel ami lado con una cara sorprendida ¨¿que pasa ángel ?y ¿que hacemos en un hospital?¨: le preguntaba pero cuando el me iba a responder entra un doctor que estaba a cargo de cuidarme.

¨que bien que despertaste muchacha , veo que tu amigo todavía no te dice ¨:me dice el doctor con una sonrisa en su cara .

que me paso y decirme que cosa ? : le pregunte curiosa de lo que me había pasado.

bueno mi niña tengo una gran noticia , tu estas embarazada : me decía contento mientras que ángel solo atinaba a asentir .

estoy que ?: le pregunte de nuevo ¨estas embarazada y tienes 5 meses y medio ¨: me dijo amablemente el doctor

yo estaba tan feliz de escucharlo que me puse a llorar ¨estoy embarazada y que es niño o niña ?: le pregunte emocionada .

mira no tienes que preocuparte por que es : me dijo y yo tenia una car O.ô ¨ya que son dos y son la parejita ¨: me respondió claramente ¨por lo que yo quede aun mas impresionada .

que pero si ni siquiera se me nota que estoy embarazada como es posible que tenga dos ? : le pregunte .

bueno , es tu primera vez y tu estomago no crecerá tanto solo que se te notaran alrededor de los 7 meses : me respondía el ¨aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¨.

en lo que nos fuimos a casa ya que me podía ir *-* en eso ángel quería que le explicara quien era el padre de mis hijos .

**fin de flash *recuendos* **

y así supe por que era los mareos es por que tendré do lindos bebés , mis hijos y también tendré que explicarle a ángel quien es el padre de mis lindos hijos , ya que hace una semana no había podido contarle ya que siempre tenia cosas que hacer ¨mikan tienes tiempo ?¨me preguntaba ángel.

claro que si ángel , ahora te podre contar quien es el padre de mis hijos : le respondí con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos mi árbol favorito y empece desde la parte de que me precento a su familia .

**_bien yo y natsume nos conocimos hace tiempo eso lo sabes :_**le dije cosa que el asintió_** después mi madre tuvo que salir por 3 día ,mi mejor amiga hotaru no se podía quedar en mi casa ya que ella iba a estar con su novio , por lo que no la quise interrumpir , por lo que leo una carta que mi madre me dejo y decía que natsume me cuidara y se quedara en casa cosa que asi hizo , al otro dia me fue a a presentar a su familia , que eran su madre , y su hermana (no me acuerdo si puse al papá )me divertí mucho nos pusimos a cantar y cenamos en eso ya era hora de irnos con natsume ese día no nos dimos ningún beso , cosa que al llegar a mi casa no aguantamos y cada uno perdió su auto control y así empezó nuestra prueba de amor y asi dando al creación de mis bebés *-* y lo demás ya lo sabes te lo conte hace tiempo .**_

esa es la historia de quien es el padre de mis hijos :) : le dije mostrando le una sonrisa al recordar a aquel dia .

pero tu sigues enamorada de el o no piensas decirle ?: me pregunto ángel.

claro, pero no lo perdonare tan fácil mente por lo que hizo y sobre mis bebés le diré en el momento : le conteste.

**mientras que en el otro lado en el salon.**

bien mis niños aquí terminamos la clase de hoy : decía narumi feliz ¨ pero primero que nada ,natsume , hotaru y ruka vengan conmigo por favor¨: decía el rubio , por lo que los 3 fueron ¨miren por la razon por los que lo llame es por que se dio la oportunidad que 3 personas vayan a estados unidos y estudien en la misma academia que mikan y los elegí a ustedes que opinan : pregunto , por lo que los tres aceptaron de inmediato , ¨bien entonces , se van pasado mañana y ya le avise a sus tutores por lo que aceptaron se van por el tiempo ,en que miakn vuelve : narumi les aviso , en lo que ello se fueron a sus casa para arreglar sus cosas .

_**genial podre ver a mikan y explicarle todo , volveré a ver al amor de mi vida**_:pensaba natsume feliz de que se iría donde mikan estudiaba .

pero lo que no se esperaba era una gran sorpresa aya en estados unidos .

**con que sorpresa se encontrara natsume al ir a estados unidos? **

**bien véanlo en el próximo capitulo encuentro que no me quedo bien :P **

**bien floorCita este capitulo es para ti :) **

**te queremos y tambien a los que comentan *-* (sip *neko*) (claro que si nenas ;D*dian*) wow que coqueto ( con todas menos contigo ¬¬) que malo yo que te quiero tanto te pareces a natsume .**

**quien se parece ami baka (natsume ¬¬)**

**O.Ô es natsume **

**holaaa nekomini *-* voy a tener hijos que lindo *-*(mikan ^o^) **

**bien nos despedimos y ahora da mas miedo ya que esta natsume y dian juntos con esa típica cara ¬¬**

*** mikan y nekomini están en un rincon escondiéndose de esa mirada * ( hola yo soy neko )**

**bien nos despedimos bye bye **


	17. Chapter 17

**este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga lady-darkness-chan ya que siempre me apoyas y me dan ánimos tus comentarios :) que quedo happy :)**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

esa es la historia de quien es el padre de mis hijos :) : le dije mostrando le una sonrisa al recordar a aquel dia .

pero tu sigues enamorada de el o no piensas decirle ?: me pregunto ángel.

claro, pero no lo perdonare tan fácil mente por lo que hizo y sobre mis bebés le diré en el momento : le conteste.

**mientras que en el otro lado en el salon.**

bien mis niños aquí terminamos la clase de hoy : decía narumi feliz ¨ pero primero que nada ,natsume , hotaru y ruka vengan conmigo por favor¨: decía el rubio , por lo que los 3 fueron ¨miren por la razon por los que lo llame es por que se dio la oportunidad que 3 personas vayan a estados unidos y estudien en la misma academia que mikan y los elegí a ustedes que opinan : pregunto , por lo que los tres aceptaron de inmediato , ¨bien entonces , se van pasado mañana y ya le avise a sus tutores por lo que aceptaron se van por el tiempo ,en que miakn vuelve : narumi les aviso , en lo que ello se fueron a sus casa para arreglar sus cosas .

_**genial podre ver a mikan y explicarle todo , volveré a ver al amor de mi vida**_:pensaba natsume feliz de que se iría donde mikan estudiaba .

**capitulo 17 :la sorpresa para mikan y el desconcierto de natsume .**

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

ya habían pasado los días que nos habían dado para arreglar nuestras cosas y ahora nos encontrábamos en el avión ,el cual se dirigía a estados unidos , nos explicaron que aya nos recibirán y nos llevarán a nuestras habitaciones hotaru me dijo que no le había querido decir nada a mikan para que lo tomara como una sorpresa , pero pro mi parte esta era una oportunidad para explicarle a mikan lo que había pasado en ese entonces, y así volviera a hacer como lo era antes y la tendría mi lado para siempre no la perdería de nuevo no lo aguantaría .

**FIN DE PDV **

mientras que natsume pensaba en eso paso el tiempo para llegar a estados unidos ,el mismo hombre que recogió a mikan y a youshi , fue a buscar a hotaru , ruka y a natsume y los llevo a sus respectivos cuarto explicándole lo mismo que le explico a mikan sus horarios y en que clase estarán , lo que ellos no sabían que les toco en la misma clase que mikan .

**al siguiente día en clases con mikan y ángel .**

bien mis alumnos les tengo una gran noticia , hoy tendremos nuevos compañeros por lo que sera mejor que los traten bien : decía shiki ¨muy bien entren ¨: les decía mientras le hacia un ademan con la mano , por lo que las tres personas entraron todos y todas tenían corazones en los ojos menos mikan y ángel ,si no que mikan tenia un rostro de sorpresa y de nervios a ver quienes eran , ¨bien preséntense ¨ : dijo shiki , por lo que empezó hotaru .

¨hola mucho gusto soy hotaru imai 16 años ¨: dijo la azabache .

¨hola es un gusto soy el novio de hotaru , ruka nogi , 16 años ¨:dijo el rubio mientras que a la mayoría de las chica y chicos pusieron una cara de decepción .

¨mi nombre es natsume hyuuga , 16 años: dijo con una cara indiferente y sorprendido al ver a mikan en su clase .

bien ellos son nuestros nuevos compañeros , por lo que a cada uno los cambiaremos de asiento para que se acomoden mas : dijo shiki , en eso ángel levanta la mano y ¨profesor usd sabe que yo me quedare con mikan y ya sabe el motivo¨: le dijo el chico por lo que el profesor asintió ay que sabia el porque .

**flash* recuerdos * 3 días atrás **

profesor !: grito mikan mientras lo llamaba y hacia señas con las manos y detrás ella iba ángel gritándole ¨mikan ! no corras te ara mal ¨

¨tranquilos niños¿ que pasa ?¨: pregunta shiki

¨ya se por que tengo mareos y me desmayo ¨:decía feliz por lo que le llamo la curiosidad al profesor .

¨¿si y por que sera que pasaba eso ?: le pregunto

¨es por que voy hacer mamá ¨: mientras se tocaba su vientre .

que ! como que vas a hacer mamá : le preguntaba , shiki le había agarrado mucho cariño a mikan por lo que ya la tratara como su propia sobrina .

sip tengo 5 meses y medio : le decía feliz.

queeeee! y que es ? :pregunto

son dos y son la parejita :) : le dijo mientras sonreía muy bello ¨que pero no se nota ¨ : le dijo sorprendido

¨se me notaran a los 7 meses o mas ¨: le dijo al castaña , en eso ángel le dice ¨por eso siempre estaré al lado de mikan ¨

**fin de flash *recuerdos ***

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

no lo podía creer hay estaba mi amiga hotaru , también estaba ruka y natsume estaba tan sorprendida que no atine a hacer nada , por lo que me saco de mi trance cuando , shiki dijo que nos iba a cambiar de puesto, en eso ángel se levanta y le dice que el se tiene que quedar a mi lado ya que shiki ya lo sabe , en eso el asiente y cambian a todo menos a nosotros , yo podía sentir que alguien me miraba , en lo que me doy cuenta y era natsume no dejaba de mirarme en eso tocan la campana del recreo y ángel me agarra de la mano ¨vamos mikan ¨: me decía tierna mente ¨claro vamos , pero primero dejame ir a saludar a mi amiga de la que tanto te hablado ¨le dije , en eso nos acercamos a hotaru que estaba con ruka y natsume .

HOTARUUU ! : grite mientras me tiraba a abrazarla pero ella rápidamente saco su arma baka , en lo que me iba a disparar pero no pudo por que ángel se puso delante mio y recibió el golpe .

BAKA BAKA BAKA

waaaaaaaa! ángel estas bien : me acerque a el y le vi el lado afectado solo tenia unas marca que decían :ERES UN IDIOTA !, en eso ángel se levanta ¨estoy bien mikan no te preocupes , tu estas bien ?¨,¨ sip yo estoy súper bien ¨: le dije regalando le una sonrisa ,en eso me acerco a hotaru y la abrazo por lo que ella correspondió el abrazo ¨te extrañe¨ me susurro ¨yo igual te extrañe , después te tengo que contar algo sumamente importante ¨: le dije por lo que quedo con una cara confundida o.O

hola ruka-pyon y hola natsume como están le dije regalando le una sonrisa ,en eso ángel se me acerca y me susurra algo ¨así que ese es natsume ¨ por lo que yo asentí y el inspeccionaba a natsume de arriba hacia abajo mientras me agarraba de la mano y nos íbamos al salir pude sentir murmullos .

**FIN DE PDV **

awww que linda pareja hacen , parecen novios , siempre andan juntos decían todas la chicas de la clase , ángel nunca deja sola a mikan siempre anda con ella desde que llego :) todas tenían corazones al pensar en esa pareja , aunque lo nieguen se nota que a ángel le gusta mucho mikan , en eso se pudo sentir un aura de odio rencor y celos por lo que todos de dieron vuelta a ver de donde provenía aquel aura y era exactamente de ... natsume que estaba siendo calmado por ruka mientras que hotaru sacaba fotos de aquel acto $-$ en eso natsume agarra su historieta y se va del salón .

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

no pude evitar estar mas enojado de ver a mikan con ese tal ángel , con que de el hablaba mikan con hotaru , no aguante que ellos pensaran que hacían una linda pareja no lo puedo aceptar , por lo que agarre mi historieta y me fui a buscar un lugar donde no me molestara nadie ,en eso me encontré con un gran árbol de sakura mi favorito, por lo que me subi a una de sus ramas y me puse a leer la historieta, en eso siento que alguien se acerca por lo que vi y era mikan con ese ángel , por lo que no pude evitar esconderme mientras que ellos se sentaban debajo de el árbol y ese maldito de ángel se puso a hablar ¨así que ellos son las personas que tanto me hablabas ¨le preguntaba el ¨sip ellos son ¨le respondía mikan ¨entonces le dirás sobre eso ¨

sobre que cosa ? :le decía mikan .

sobre los bebés : ángel le recordó a mikan .

aaa si pero primero le diré a hotaru y después le contaré a los demás : le respondió por loq eu yo quede con una cara de sorprendido O.O

_**ella esta embarazada :**_no pude evitar pensar .

tu sabes que yo te apoyare siempre en lo que sea :le dijo ese maldito mientras la besaba en la frente , ya no aguantaba estar hay , no podía aguantar en pensar que mikan estaba embarazada de ese maldito ya no podía seguir escuchando , por lo que decidí no seguí escuchando al conversación ya que me dolía el solo pensar que mikan estaba embarazada de el .

**_acaso ya me olvidaste como para poder estar con el , acaso ya no me amas como yo todavía lo hago , no puede ser que estés embarazada y no formes una familia conmigo sino con otro_**_ :_esos pensamientos inundaban mi cabeza mientras me iba de ese lugar .

**FIN DE PDV .**

entonces le diras a natsume que el es el papá que tus bebés : le pregunto ángel a mikan .

si se diré pero en el momento que sea necesario: le respondió mikan mientras se levantaba del piso para dirigirse junto con ángel , que al entrar se encontró con un natsume al humorado , sin saber lo que había pasado exactamente .

**bueno este es mi capitulo se que me quedo raro pero fue parte de mi pequeña imaginación , solo que estaba tan entretenida escuchando musica y me inspire .**

**bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye bye al parecer esta historia durara mucho :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**gakuen alice no me pertenece ni sus personajes , por favor disfruten de este capitulo :D**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

¨entonces le dirás sobre eso ¨

sobre que cosa ? :le decía mikan .

sobre los bebés : ángel le recordó a mikan .

aaa si pero primero le diré a hotaru y después le contaré a los demás : le respondió por loq eu yo quede con una cara de sorprendido O.O

_**ella esta embarazada :**_no pude evitar pensar .

tu sabes que yo te apoyare siempre en lo que sea :le dijo ese maldito mientras la besaba en la frente , ya no aguantaba estar hay , no podía aguantar en pensar que mikan estaba embarazada de ese maldito ya no podía seguir escuchando , por lo que decidí no seguí escuchando al conversación ya que me dolía el solo pensar que mikan estaba embarazada de el .

**_acaso ya me olvidaste como para poder estar con el , acaso ya no me amas como yo todavía lo hago , no puede ser que estés embarazada y no formes una familia conmigo sino con otro_**_ :_esos pensamientos inundaban mi cabeza mientras me iba de ese lugar .

**FIN DE PDV .**

entonces le diras a natsume que el es el papá que tus bebés : le pregunto ángel a mikan .

si se diré pero en el momento que sea necesario: le respondió mikan mientras se levantaba del piso para dirigirse junto con ángel , que al entrar se encontró con un natsume al humorado , sin saber lo que había pasado exactamente .

**capitulo 18 : no sabes nada ! la reconciliación ?**

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

cuando entre a clases ,lo primero que me di cuenta fue que natsume estaba de mal humor ya que lo conozco demasiado como para no darme cuenta en eso me acerco a el para saber que es lo que le pasaba , en lo que me iba a acercar pero ruka me hace señas de no acercarme , por lo que obedecí por que al parecer estaba demasiado molesto para hablar con alguien .por lo que me puse a conversar con ellos , por lo que hotaru quería saber sobre lo que le tenia que contar ¨espera , te lo diré después de clases¨en eso llega el profesor y yo me fui a sentar con ángel y nos pusimos a conversar .

ya habían terminado las clases y me juntaría con hotaru para contarle la gran sorpresa , en lo que me fui caminando hacia su cuarto aya que me quedaba cerca , en lo que toco su puerta y me hace pasar.

¨bien , me puedes contar ya que me tienes muy intrigada ¨me decía hotaru un tanto impaciente .

¨jejej esta bien pero primero traeme algo para tomar siiii *-*¨ : le dije con ojos de cachorro , por lo que ella fue por unos jugos para ella y para mi .

¨bien ahora si ?¨me pregunto ella .

¨bueno , bueno la cosa tan importante que tenia que contarte es que vas a ser tía *-* ¨:le decía a hotaru por lo que ella habría muchos sus ojos .

que espera no escuche bien , dijiste algo de ser tía ?: dijo hotaru mientras recopilaba bien la información recibida .

sip hotaru , voy a hacer mamá : le dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre , despúes lo único que supe fue que hotaru me tenia abrazada y me felicitaba .

quien es el padre , que es hombre o mujer , por que no me lo habías contado y por que no se te nota : me pregunto ella , por lo que me sorprendí por todas la preguntas que me hacia .

¨bien son dos y son la parejita , y también encuentro raro que no se me note , no te lo había contado ya que te quería dar una sorpresa y el padre es como obvio que es natsume ¨: le dije mientras sonreía a todas esas preguntas .

y se lo dirás ? le dirás a natsume que el es el padre ? : me pregunto hotaru .

claro que se lo diré ya que tiene todo el derecho del mundo , el saber que sera papá : le respondí.

bien y cuando piensas decírselo ? por que al pareces piensa que entre tu y ángel hay algo ya que el siempre anda contigo:me dijo ella .

mm cuando sea el momento indicado y no con ángel no hay nada entre nosotros ya que yo todavìa sigo enamorada de natsume y no lo pude olvidar u.u : le respondí con una cara triste .

mm bien pero espero que sea pronto para que no se causen mal entendidos : hotaru me advirtió por lo que me volvía abrazar.

**FIN DE PDV**

**al dia siguiente .**

mikan tenia pensado en hablar con natsume y contarle sobre sus bebés ya que había reconsiderado lo que hotaru le había dicho , ella se iba a encargar de contarle a ruka mientras que mikan tomaba el valor de hablar con natsume .

hola natsume : mikan lo saludo .

Hn : solo respondió con ese Hn de siempre y sin ninguna palabra aparte .

después se esta clase podría hablar de algo supér importante contigo : mikan le pregunto , y el azabache solo atino a asentir .

las clases habían terminado y mikan con natsume se dirigieron hacia el árbol de sakura para contarle sobre sus bebés, por lo que mikan empezó a hablar .

sabes te tengo que contar algo super importante , hotaru ya lo sabe y ella se lo contara ruka , la cosa es qu-que yo.. yo .. estoy embarazada : le dijo mikan un tanto nerviosa .

cosa que natsume no se sorprendió ya que el sabia que mikan estaba embarazada y solo atino a decir ¨te felicito espero que seas feliz con ese tal ángel y tus bebé ¨ fríamente.

espera natsume de que hablas : mikan le pregunto .

¨de que seas feliz con el padre de tus hijos o me vas a negar que el es el padre ¨: le dijo el azabache con unos ojos apagados por la amargura ¨mikan al escuchar eso se puso muy triste .

no natsume estas equivocado : le dijo la castaña mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos ¨tu te equi...: mikan no pudo terminar de decir la palabra ya que natsume la interrumpió ¨yo los escuche el otro día hablando , escuche cuando el te dijo si me ibas a decir de que estabas embarazada ! yo lo escuche !¨ le grito mientras que su voz quebraba .

no natsume escuchaste mal , no escuchaste todo : mikan le decía llorando aun mas .¨estas equivocado ¨

claro que no estoy equivocado , los escuche y escuche mucho para saber que ya no me amas : le dijo natsume mientras le brotaban lagrimas contra su voluntad .

no , no , TU NO SABES NADA ! yo aun te amo y mas de lo que te imaginas : le grito mikan , mientras se tiraba de rodillas al piso .

entonces por que estas con el , si dices que tanto me amas por que te fuiste y me dejaste , POR QUE !: le gritaba natsume mientras trataba de detener las lagrimas**_ (:O no llores TT-TT que me da penita_ )** .

yo no estoy con ángel , solo somos buenos amigos , el me a estado ayudando todo este tiempo y si me fui es por que te vi besándote con una , me sentí tan herida que me quería ir de ese lugar y me habían ofrecido el venirme a este lugar por lo que acepte , pensé que te iba a olvidar pero no fue así cada vez más te extrañaba y pensaba en ti y estos bebés que están en mi vientre son tus hijo y de nadie mas tu siempre has sido el único con el que e estado : mikan le dijo a natsume mientras sus ojos se hinchaban y se ponían de color rojos resaltando mas su color avellana .

natsume al escuchar eso no lo podía creer , el pensaba que los hijos no eran de el , el pensaba que mikan ya no lo amaba pero al decirle todas esas palabras ya no dudaba de ella , pero por que por que no le habia dicho en todo ese tiempo ,por lo que natsume se arrodillo junto a mikan y le levanto el rostro ,sus ojos estaban hinchados y llenos de lagrimas, natsume le seco las gotas con tanto cariño y en eso mikan le dice ¨te ame , te amo y te seguiré amando por siempre ¨natsume al escuchar no aguanto mas y la beso , fue un beso con tanto amor y ternura .

¨mikan me perdonas por todas la cosas que he dicho y hecho por favor ¨: natsume le dijo mientras lloraba y besa a mikan .

¨claro , aparte no hay nada que perdonar¨: le decia mientras correspondía al beso *-*

**bien aqui les dejo el capitulo 18 perdón que se así :P pero tenia que haber algunas parte que fueran como de pelea o discusión pero mas adelante seguirá todo feliz *-* espero que les guste :D bye bye **


	19. Chapter 19

**gakuen alice no me pertenecen ni sus personajes solo algunos que no tienen nada que ver en el anime *-***

**En el capitulo anterior:**

entonces por que estas con el , si dices que tanto me amas por que te fuiste y me dejaste , POR QUE !: le gritaba natsume mientras trataba de detener las lagrimas**_ (:O no llores TT-TT que me da penita_ )** .

yo no estoy con ángel , solo somos buenos amigos , el me a estado ayudando todo este tiempo y si me fui es por que te vi besándote con una , me sentí tan herida que me quería ir de ese lugar y me habían ofrecido el venirme a este lugar por lo que acepte , pensé que te iba a olvidar pero no fue así cada vez más te extrañaba y pensaba en ti y estos bebés que están en mi vientre son tus hijo y de nadie mas tu siempre has sido el único con el que e estado : mikan le dijo a natsume mientras sus ojos se hinchaban y se ponían de color rojos resaltando mas su color avellana .

natsume al escuchar eso no lo podía creer , el pensaba que los hijos no eran de el , el pensaba que mikan ya no lo amaba pero al decirle todas esas palabras ya no dudaba de ella , pero por que por que no le habia dicho en todo ese tiempo ,por lo que natsume se arrodillo junto a mikan y le levanto el rostro ,sus ojos estaban hinchados y llenos de lagrimas, natsume le seco las gotas con tanto cariño y en eso mikan le dice ¨te ame , te amo y te seguiré amando por siempre ¨natsume al escuchar no aguanto mas y la beso , fue un beso con tanto amor y ternura .

¨mikan me perdonas por todas la cosas que he dicho y hecho por favor ¨: natsume le dijo mientras lloraba y besa a mikan .

¨claro , aparte no hay nada que perdonar¨: le decia mientras correspondía al beso *-*

**capitulo 19 : terrible pesadilla y el miedo a perder la.**

después que terminaron de besarse decidieron ir a clases ya que , ya habían tocado y se fueron de la mano al salón y al entrar todos los quedaron mirando y empezaron a murmurar cosas **_que hace mikan de la mano de natsume , no que ella era novia de ángel ? , por que están juntos ._**cosa que le molesto mucho a natsume .

si tanto quieren saber , mikan es mi novia no de ángel y si ustedes vuelven a hablar sobre eso yo no respondo y si mikan esta de mi mano eso no les tiene que importar a ustedes : natsume le dijo molesto mientra se iba con mikan a su puesto , por lo que mikan le dijo a ángel si natsume se podía sentar con ella por lo que ángel le dio el pase , el estaba feliz de que mikan aya vuelto con el padre de sus hijos , y sea feliz , ruka y hotaru eran testigo de todas esas escena y estaban felices que todo vuelva a hacer como antes ya que sus dos mejores amigos eran felices juntos .

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

yo estaba contento ya que tenia a el amor de mi vida no me separe ni un momento de ella ya no lo aguantaba , ya no aguantaba no darle besos , abrasarla , tenerla entre mis brazos o decirle cosas linda que a ella nomas le diría , por lo que solo deseaba que estuviera siempre conmigo y así fue estuvimos todo el día juntos , ya se había hecho de noche mikan se iba a ir a su cuarto pero no la deje , hoy día nomas la tuve de nuevo en mis brazos como para dejarla irse.

vamos natsume déjame irme : me decía mikan .

no tu no te iras te quedaras conmigo :le reclamaba .

pero ,natsume :mikan le decía.

nada de pero , si te vas me enojare mucho contigo : le dijo natsume , por lo que mikan se rindió y accedió a quedase con el , por lo que se fueron a dormir cosa que mikan no podía .

natsume : susurraba mikan para averiguar si el estaba despierto .

dime : le contestaba mientras la quedaba mirando y la besaba .

no puedo dormir cántame una canción : mikan le pedía a natsume por lo que el accedió.

¨bien esta canción es todo lo que pensé cuando no te tenia mi lado¨le dijo natsume y empezó a cantar .

_**axel : si va a ser ...sera **_

**_No me importa cuando, como ni donde vaya a ser_**

**_no quisiera apurar al tiempo_**

**_no me importa si estas sola_**

**_tampoco con quien_**

**_si va a ser, va a ser en su momento._**

**_y aunque muera por tu amor_**

**_en este oscuro silencio_**

**_que se extiende hasta sentir que estoy muriendo_**

**_seguire diciendo, que no me importa si estas cercas o estas lejos_**

**_descubri que nuestro amor no tiene tiempos_**

**_y no me importa tu pasado ni tu cuerpo_**

**_por mil vidas yo te espero_**

**_y no me importa lo que digan los ajenos_**

**_porque todo lo que siento pasa dentro_**

**_y no me importa nada y seguire diciendo_**

**_si va a ser, sera en su momento._**

**_Pero importa que comprendas_**

**_todo tiene un porque_**

**_y todo llegara y sera eterno_**

**_cuando el tiempo nos encuentre_**

**_se va a detener todo el universo_**

**_en el momento_**

**_y hoy te espero con mi amor_**

**_y ya no aguanto pero espero en silencio_**

**_aunque sienta que estoy muriendo_**

**_porque no llegas seguire diciendo_**

**_que no me importa si estas cerca o estas lejos_**

**_descubri que nuestro amor no tiene tiempos_**

**_y no importa tu pasado ni tu cuerpo_**

**_por mil vidas, yo te espero._**

**_y no me importa lo que digan los ajenos_**

**_porque todo lo que siento pasa dentro_**

**_y no me importa nada y seguire diciendo_**

**_si va a ser, sera en su momento._**

**_Y no me importa nada y seguire diciendo_**

**_si va a ser, sera en su momento._**

y cuando termino la canción se dio cuenta que mikan se quedo dormida mientras decía su nombre y dos palabras mas ¨natsume te amo ¨.

duerme bien mi linda princesa : natsume le susurro mientras le daba aun beso en la frente y abrazaba para quedar completamente dormido .

**sueño de n****atsume **

**_despues abrí los ojos y lo unico que había era oscuridad en eso veo que unas pequeñas llamas se enciende como si me estuvieran mostrando un camino , por lo que decidí seguirlas en eso las llamas hacen un circulo un poco mas lejos de mi alumbrando a una persona esa persona era ¨mikan ¨ por lo que corrí hacia ella y la movía a que despertara cosa que no hizo ya estaba preocupado la acabo de recuperar para volverla a perder no ,no iba a aceptar _**fuera del sueño : natsume se quejaba y sudaba cosa que mikan sintió y se preocupo y lo empezó a despertar pero este seguía en la pesadilla , por lo que empezó a decir el nombre de mikan preocupando la aun mas y le decía no te preocupes estoy bien _**dentro del sueño yo le gritaba a mikan para que se despertara , en eso se queja y me dice ¨no te preocupes ,estoy bien ¨mientra me sonreía muy lindo ,por lo que me puse a llorar y gritaba su nombre MIKAN ! .**_

MIKAN! :grito natsume mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas ,mikan al ver que natsume despertaba y gritaba su nombre mientras lloraba lo abrazo muy fuerte mente cosa que el correspondió y le decía.

¨pensé que me ibas a dejar justo cuando recién te recupere¨. le decía natsume llorando por lo que mikan también se puso a llorar ¨te preocupes no me separare nunca mas de tu lado ¨ , natsume al verla llorar se calma y le seca las lagrima ,mikan al ver que natsume se calma le regala una sonrisa en eso sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de natsume por lo que ella le corresponde , pero se separaron debido a que mikan se quejo .

aauch : hizo mikan cuando se separo del beso y se tocaba su vientre ¨mira natsume los bebés me patearon , al parecer están celosos que tu estés tan cerca¨: le decía mikan , en eso natsume se acerca al vientre de mikan y dice ¨vamos mis bebés no pateen a su mamá que le duele y le besa el vientre ¨ después se pone a la altura de la cara de mikan y le susurra en la oreja ¨te amo mikan ¨ , por lo que le responde ¨yo igual te amo natsume y así los dos se fueron a dormir abrazados en protección de cada uno , mientras que natsume acariciaba el vientre de mikan y le decía buenas noche mis niños¨ y quedaba completamente dormido , y al día siguiente .

**que es lo que pasara al día siguiente ? bueno espero que le aya gustado *-***

**muchas gracias a todos lo que me comentan los quiero bye bye *-***


	20. Chapter 20

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**sueño de n****atsume**

**_despues abrí los ojos y lo unico que había era oscuridad en eso veo que unas pequeñas llamas se enciende como si me estuvieran mostrando un camino , por lo que decidí seguirlas en eso las llamas hacen un circulo un poco mas lejos de mi alumbrando a una persona esa persona era ¨mikan ¨ por lo que corrí hacia ella y la movía a que despertara cosa que no hizo ya estaba preocupado la acabo de recuperar para volverla a perder no ,no iba a aceptar _**fuera del sueño : natsume se quejaba y sudaba cosa que mikan sintió y se preocupo y lo empezó a despertar pero este seguía en la pesadilla , por lo que empezó a decir el nombre de mikan preocupando la aun mas y le decía no te preocupes estoy bien _**dentro del sueño yo le gritaba a mikan para que se despertara , en eso se queja y me dice ¨no te preocupes ,estoy bien ¨mientra me sonreía muy lindo ,por lo que me puse a llorar y gritaba su nombre MIKAN ! .**_

MIKAN! :grito natsume mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas ,mikan al ver que natsume despertaba y gritaba su nombre mientras lloraba lo abrazo muy fuerte mente cosa que el correspondió y le decía.

¨pensé que me ibas a dejar justo cuando recién te recupere¨. le decía natsume llorando por lo que mikan también se puso a llorar ¨te preocupes no me separare nunca mas de tu lado ¨ , natsume al verla llorar se calma y le seca las lagrima ,mikan al ver que natsume se calma le regala una sonrisa en eso sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de natsume por lo que ella le corresponde , pero se separaron debido a que mikan se quejo .

aauch : hizo mikan cuando se separo del beso y se tocaba su vientre ¨mira natsume los bebés me patearon , al parecer están celosos que tu estés tan cerca¨: le decía mikan , en eso natsume se acerca al vientre de mikan y dice ¨vamos mis bebés no pateen a su mamá que le duele y le besa el vientre ¨ después se pone a la altura de la cara de mikan y le susurra en la oreja ¨te amo mikan ¨ , por lo que le responde ¨yo igual te amo natsume y así los dos se fueron a dormir abrazados en protección de cada uno , mientras que natsume acariciaba el vientre de mikan y le decía buenas noche mis niños¨ y quedaba completamente dormido , y al día siguiente .

**capitulo 15: los bebés de mikan y vuelta a nuestro hogar .**

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

cuando me desperté por culpa del sol , me di cuneta que ami lado estaba mikan cosa que me encanto , ella estaba a mi lado no se fue , no se separo de mi , yo la estaba observando en eso abre sus ojos y me sonríe , ¨hola natsume ¨: me dijo ella dando me un tierno beso , cosa que correspondí y daba un abrazo ,¨hola mi amores , ¿ como durmieron? ¨ : le pregunte mientras me agachaba para darle un beso a su vientre , mejor dicho a mis hijos , ¨natsume , ¿ has pensado en que nombre le vamos a poner a nuestros bebés ? : me pregunto ella mientras me ponia una cara de curiosidad ¨mmmm nop , no e pensado en que nombre le pondremos , pero eso lo pensaremos mas adelante ¨: le respondí , por lo que mikan asintió .

**FIN DE PDV **

en eso los dos se cambian de ropa y se van a desayunar para después dirigirse a clase ya que iban tarde , en clase se encuentran con todos sus amigos por lo que decidieron ir a donde ellos .

buenos días :dijo mikan

buenos días mikan , natsume : le respondieron todos .

que es lo que sucede : natsume le pregunto a ruka .

es que shiki vino a informarnos , que nos iremos a gakuen alice en una semana mas ya que el tiempo en que mikan tenia que volver es en la próxima semana , también le vino a informar a ángel también se ira con nosotros a gakuen , le dijo mientras que natsume no ponía buena cara.

eso es verdad ángel : dijo mikan impresionada mientras que natsume se moría de celos .

si mikan me iré con ustedes a gakuen alice : le dijo ángel mientras abrazaba a mikan , en eso se acerca natsume y ¨ aléjate de ella , ella es mía ¨: le dijo el mientras abrazaba a mikan .

natsume se que eres celoso pero nada me prohibirá estar al lado de ella , ya que ella es mi mejor amiga : le decía ángel haciendo que natsume se pusiera mas celoso .

vamos no pelen ya que nos iremos juntos a gakuen alice ._.u : le dijo mikan un tanto nerviosa .

¨al parecer se llevan bien , serán muy buenos amigos ¨: dijo hotaru metiéndose en la discusión , mientras la empeoraba mas , en lo que ruka trataba de que no empeorara mas las cosas .

nosotros no seremos buenos amigos : decia natsume y ángel al mismo tiempo , mientras que se daban miradas de muerte , mientras que hotaru los hacia pelear y ruka los trataba de clamar y mikan , bueno ella se fue a su asiento .

**semanas después en el aeropuerto **

no puedo creer que en realidad el vaya con nosotros y se siente conmigo en el avión : decía natsume mientras apuntaba a ángel .

calma te tendrás que acostumbrar ya que voy a estar dos años con ustedes y no me apuntes , para mi tampoco es agradable el tener que sentarme contigo en el avión : le decía ángel mientras se acercaba a ellos .

vamos dejen de pelear:le decía mikan **_¨uff que bueno que no me sentare con ellos , pobre ruka que tendrá que aguantarlo en el avión todo este tiempo ¨_**:pensaba mikan mientras se acomodaba en su asiento que quedaba detrás de ellos junto con hotaru .

natsume con ángel se llevaron peleando todo el viaje no siguieron por que se tuvieron que separar para irse a sus casa echo de que ángel se iba a quedar con ruka .

ala mañana siguiente en gakuen alice , narumi ya lo habia vuelto a presentar y a ángel le dieron una calida bienvenida ¨mikan maldita seaasssss ¨: le grito sumire a mikan mientras la abrazaba y lloraba ¨por que te fuiste ¨: le dijeron ana y nonoko haciendo lo mismo que sumire en eso se dan cuenta que no la podían abrazar bien y le quedan mirando su pansa ¨mikan engordaste ¨le dijeron las tres , en eso mikan va y las saca de la sala ya que tenian tiempo libre ¨pues chicas lo que sucede es que estoy embarazada ¨les dijo mikan con una sonrisa.

QUEEEEEEEEEE! QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA? : le grito sumire , cosa que se escucho muy claro dentro del salón natsume ya sabia que estaban hablando por lo que se puso a reír y gracias al grito todos supieron que mikan esta embarazada , en vez de estar gorda ._.u .

y cuanto tienes , bien tengo 7 y medio meses : le dijo mikan ( en el tiempo que estuvieron es estados unidos con natsume ya se habían cumplido dos meses ).

y quien es el padre : le dijo ana .

es como obvio que natsume : le respondió nonoko ¨cierto ¨: le dijo sumire .

claro que si , es de natsume : les dijo mikan

y así pasaron todo el dia alrededor de mikan de por que se habia ido , desde cuando que etsaba embarazada y muchas cosas por el estilo .

**dos meses después .**

hay estaban todos en el comedor natsume estaba con mikan , al lado de ellos estaban hotaru y ruka y todos los demas , en eso mikan empiesa.

auchh me duele mi estomago : reclamaba mikan .

¨¿mikan que es lo que pasa ?¨: le preguntaba natsume por lo que se paro rápidamente .

¨al parecer están por nacer los bebés ¨: le dijo mikan en jadeos .

en eso natsume le dice a ruka que vaya por narumi y que prepare su auto para , que lleven a mikan al hospital , cosa que ruka fue corriendo y no se demoro nada en volver ¨natsume el auto esta preparado ¨dijo ruka , ¨muy bien gracias ¨: le dijo natsume mientras tomaba a mikan en sus brazos y la llevaba corriendo al auto , narumi no se demoro nada en llegar al hospital y atendieron inmediatamente a mikan , ella estaba teniendo a sus bebés junto con el amor de su vida apoyándola, en ese momento .

¨vamos tu puedes ¨: le decía una enfermera mientras que miran pujaba .

hay viene : decia la enfermera .

¨vamos amor tu puedes ¨: le decía natsume .

en eso mikan hizo todo lo posible y ¨ya salio , es el hombrecito ¨: le dijo la enfermera , ¨solo falta la niña , que aquí viene ¨: le dijo la enfermera mientras que mikan hacia fuerzas y natsume se ponía cada vez mas nervioso .

¨bien aquí esta la niña, miren les presento a sus hijos ¨: le dijo la enfermera pasandolé los bebés a mikan y natsume .

son hermosos : dijeron los dos al uniso por lo que al enfermera les sonrío .

bien y como se van a llamar los bebés : le pregunto la enfermera , cuando llegaron a un cuarto , donde mikan descansaría .

¨el niño se llamara ryuji raito **(significa hombre dragón ** , y la niña se llamara mitsuki reiko **(significa bella luna ) **¨: esos serán sus nombres dijo mikan mientras que natsume asentía .

en eso ya se habia hecho de tarde todos estaban en la sala viendo a los bebés y felicitando a mikan , bien mikan te tenemos una sorpresa en tu casa para cuando llegues mañana hay veras cual es : le decía hotaru mientras la abrazaba .

**cual sera la sorpresa que se llevara mañana mikan ? **

**que es lo que pasara en el proximo capitulo , muy bien el proximo capitulo es el final .**

**es final que alguno esperan *-* muchas gracias por leer el capitulo *-* lo quiero bye bye *-* :* bss (ya no te demores ¬¬ ) (si ya es cargante :3 ) uff como que se les digno a aparecer ? ( no son los unicos que te estan esperando *natsume ¬¬*) waaaa apareció de nuevo natsume .**

**no te preocupes nekomini yo estoy contigo*mikan * **

**que bien pense que seria a la unica que querran molestar **

**vamos nekomini es mejor que nos vayamos antes que piensen en un plan macabro ya que se les unio hotaru . **

**sip mejor vamos *-* (esas dos se fueron corriendo ¬¬) ( sip son veloces *natsume *) ( no creen que deberíamos seguirlas siempre gano dinero con esas dos $_$*hotaru *y neko )(._.u bueno noos vamos bye bye *natsume y dian * ¬¬).**


	21. Chapter 21

**bueno primero que nada gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen .**

**este capitulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga * NATY * gracias por apoyarme y estar a mi lado y por dedicarte a leer mi historia *-* TE AMO AMIGA *-***

**En el capitulo anterior:**

hay viene : decia la enfermera .

¨vamos amor tu puedes ¨: le decía natsume .

en eso mikan hizo todo lo posible y ¨ya salio , es el hombrecito ¨: le dijo la enfermera , ¨solo falta la niña , que aquí viene ¨: le dijo la enfermera mientras que mikan hacia fuerzas y natsume se ponía cada vez mas nervioso .

¨bien aquí esta la niña, miren les presento a sus hijos ¨: le dijo la enfermera pasandolé los bebés a mikan y natsume .

son hermosos : dijeron los dos al uniso por lo que al enfermera les sonrío .

bien y como se van a llamar los bebés : le pregunto la enfermera , cuando llegaron a un cuarto , donde mikan descansaría .

¨el niño se llamara ryuji raito **(significa hombre dragón **, y la niña se llamara mitsuki reiko **(significa bella luna ) **¨: esos serán sus nombres dijo mikan mientras que natsume asentía .

en eso ya se habia hecho de tarde todos estaban en la sala viendo a los bebés y felicitando a mikan , bien mikan te tenemos una sorpresa en tu casa para cuando llegues mañana hay veras cual es : le decía hotaru mientras la abrazaba .

**capitulo 21 :agradable sorpresas y la proposición.**

a mikan ya la habían dado de alta ya se podía ir a su casa , junto con natsume que no se separo de ella en toda la noche , en eso iban camino a casa mientras que mikan le preguntaba a natsume .

¿tu sabes cual es la sorpresa que me tienen casa ?: con mucha curiosidad pregunto .

¨no mikan yo noce no me quisieron contar ya que la sorpresa también sera para mi ¨ : le respondió el también curioso .

queden ce con la duda ya que lo sabrán cuando lleguen a casa de mikan : le respondía hotaru que iba con ellos en el auto de narumi , en eso cuando llegan a casa de mikan se dan cuenta que todo esta apagado y no hay señales de vida , en eso mikan abre la puerta ingresando en ella , mientras que es seguida por natsume que llevaba a los dos bebés que iban vestidos con traes de gatitos , y hotaru que prendió la luz y al prenderla aparecieron gritando ¨SORPRESA POR SUS BEBÉS ¨con un cartel que decía FELICIDADES POR SER PADRES , mikan al ver esto se emociono mucho y se puso a llorar de la alegría , natsume al ver tal sorpresa sonrío y fu al lado de mikan .

¨que agradable sorpresa no es así amor ¨. le dijo a mikan mientras , esta asentía .

¨si es una muy hermosa sorpresa ¨: le dijo en llantos .

vamos chicos vengan a ver esto ya que esta es una parte de la sorpresa , la otra esta en la mesa : le dijo hotaru .

hotaru al decir esto condujeron a mikan y natsume donde se encontraba la otra sorpresa al llegar , vieron que había un pastel y muchos regalos al rededor por lo que mikan se puso aun mas feliz abrazando a todos hay mientras repetía una y otra vez ¨gracias muchas , gracias ¨ mientras que natsume les daba las gracias y cuidaba a sus dos hijos , mientras que mikan llego hacia el tomando a unos de sus bebes.

en eso momento ven dos sombras que llegaron rápidamente a sus lado , que eran koaru y yuka sus madres cada una abrazando a su hijo e hija y a sus nietos awwww que lindo son gracias por darnos estos lindo nietos *-* parecen gatitos :3 son tan lindos decían mientras le quitaban los bebés de las manos y salir corriendo .

¨nos han quitado a nuestros bebés ._.u¨ : dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo , dándose una mira algo preocupados.

bueno sera mejor que dejemos de preocuparnos ya que con ellas dos no los van a dejar : dijo natsume mientras abrazaba a mikan de la cintura .

si ya que son muy protectoras :le respondió mikan .

jajaja ._. u si sera mejor que vayamos a disfrutar de la sorpresa que nos dieron y de los regalos que nos llegaron : le dijo natsume mientras besaba a mikan , por lo que fueron al lado de sus amigos ,que eran hotaru , ruka , sumiré , yuu , ana ,nonoko , koko ,ángel y muchos mas , ¨bien llego la hora hora de abrir los regalos ¨: dijo sumiré tosa feliz ,por lo que todos se acercaron a ellos.

muy bien , abran estos primero : les dijeron ana y nonoko mientras le pasaban un regalo a natsume y a mikan .

¨muy bien ¨: dijeron los dos mientras los habrían , ¨son unos zapatitos y unos trajes de osos ¨dijeron mikan y natsume al ver los obsequios , por loq ue siguieron con los demás , en eso se acercan hotaru y ruka .¨muy bien , estos regalos son para los padres ¨dijeron los dos al uniso mientras le pasaban los regalos¨que sera ,que sera ,que sera ¨: cantaba mikan mientras que natsume se aproximo a abrir el regalo , al abrirlo se encuentra con un pedazo de corazón gigante que decía TE MU, ¨¿te mu , y la mitad quien tiene la otra mitad quien la tiene : pregunto natsume , pero en eso ¨que lindo me encanta, es la mitad de un corazón que dice quiero cho¨¿y la otra parte ?: pregunto ella , ¨la tengo yo ¨: le dijo natsume mientras se acercaba a ella y juntaban los corazones.

habían pasado varias horas y se había hecho tarde por lo que todos se fueron , hasta sus madres se quedaron en casa mikan del hecho que se cansaron mucho , por lo que ellos decidieron quedarse en casa de natsume a cuida a aoi que estaba con youshi durmiendo en su casa , por lo que prefirieron ir a cuidarlos para que no hagan nada malo , cosa que así hicieron .

al día siguiente natsume dejo a mikan con su mamá y la mamá de mikan junto con sus hijos ya que el tenia que ir a juntarse con ruka cosa que mikan fue muy curiosa , pero aun lo dejo ir .

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

después de que deje a mikan y a mis hijos con mi mamá y con yuka , me fui a juntar con ruka ya que quería comprarle un regalo a mikan para que este conmigo para siempre y eternamente , cosa de que no se vaya de mi lado , al llegar al central parck hay estaba ruka en el lugar que acordamos .

¨hola ruka , listo para ir a comprar el regalo ¨: le dije .

¨claro vamos , pero me tendrás que invitar a comer algo ¨: me dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja .

¨asss * suspiro * esta bien pero primero vamos por el regalo ¨: le respondí , sabiendo que algo me costaría .

en eso fuimos a muchos lugares , pero no pude encontrar lo que quería pero llegamos a un lugar que era aislado del centro ,por fuera el lugar era no muy presentable ,pero aun así decidimos entrar , el lugar por dentro era todo lo contrario que por fuera , era un lugar muy presentable y ordenado , tenia varias cosas y hay se encontraba lo que quería , por lo que inmediatamente decidí comprarlos y le rpedi al señor que le grabara unas palabras , solo coloque uno en la caja y el otro lo guarde yo y al tenerlo en mis manos nos fuimos del lugar .

¨bien, por lo menos ya le tengo el regalo a mikan , ahora vamos por algo de comer ¨: le dije a ruka .

¨si esta bien , ya me estaba entrando hambre ¨: me dijo mi mejor amigo mientras empezaba a caminar .

en eso nos fuimos a una cafetería, para comer algo y conversar un rato cosa que no hacíamos muy seguido , fuimos haber algunos mangas que quería hace mucho tiempo , y tambien fuimos a la tienda mascotas ya que ruka quería comprarle la pare-jita a usagi . ya se había hecho tarde y yo tenia que ir a casa para que mikan no se preocupe y para que ruka vaya haber a hotaru o sino ella ara cualquier cosas para estafarlo.

al llegar a casa me encontré con que mikan estaba dormida y al lado de ella estaban mis hijitos , con los disfraces de osito, ryuji estaba con el disfraz café, mientras que mitsuki estaba con el disfraz blancos se veían tan lindo los tres juntos , por lo que decidí que siguieran durmiendo y me fui a donde estaban mi madre y yuka , por lo que decidí contarles sobre el regalo que le tenia a mikan , por lo que ellas dos se pusieron a chillar de lo feliz que estaban y me empezaron a abrazar , en eso una persona se asoma por el marco de la puerta de donde estebamos y esa persona era mikan con cara somnolienta.

¨que es lo que sucede que tanto chillan ¨: pregunto ella mientras se tallaba los ojos , parecía un gatito se veía tan linda .

¨nada no sucede nada ¨dijeron yuka y mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , cosa que no hacia ver que no sucedia nada ._.u.

¨no sucede nada amor ¨: le dije dándole un beso ¨mañana salgamos es que te tengo que dar una sorpresa ¨.

¨pero los niños , no los puedo dejar ¨: me dijo ella .

¨no se preocupen por los niños nosotras los cuidamos ¨: dieron inmediatamente nuestras madres .

¨ves ella los cuidaran , así que mañana salgamos ¨: le dije abrazándola y llevarla a la cama ya que se le notaba lo cansada .

**FIN DE PDV.**

al día siguiente mikan le explicaba todo a su madre a koaru , sobre la hora de darle la leche , a la hora que se iban a dormir , sus cambios de ropa , y muchas cosas por el estilo.

¨ya vamos mikan , nuestros bebés estarán bien con nuestras madres ¨: le decía natsume a mikan .

¨es que no quiero separarme de ellos son tan lindos , que no los quiero dejar ¨: le respondía mikan mientras abrazaba a sus bebés .

¨pero hoy sera un día para nosotros aparte te tengo que dar algo importante ¨:le dijo natsume con una carita de gatito **( como la del gatos con botas ) **.

¨awww eres tan lindo ¨: le dijo mikan mientras saltaba hacia el.

¨sera mejor que nos vayamos ¨: le dijo natsume , mientras agarraba a mikan de la mano y se la llevaba .

¨¿a donde vamos natsume ? ¨: le preguntaba mikan .

¨a un lugar donde nunca mas se te va a olvidar ¨: le respondió natsume.

en eso llegaron a el lugar , era muy lindo por que en frente de ellos había un lago enorme era trasparente ,era tan puro que se llegaban a ver la piedras de varios colores , estuvimos en ese lugar hasta que se estaba poniendo la noche , por lo que lleve rápidamente a mikan al lado del lago antes que se pasara el atardecer , en eso cuando llegamos , espere a que llegara el momento que el sol llegara justo a la mitad del agua , para arrodillarme y mostrarle la caja a mikan , mostrando el regaloq ue le tenia preparado .

¨por favor mikan , me arias el honor de ser mi esposa , no digo quesea ahora si no mas adelante ¨: le dijo natsume , mientras que mikan estaba muy sorprendida , y de la felicidad una lagrimas le brotaban de esas piscina de color avellana .

¨claro que me encantaría ser tu esposa ,y esperare todo el tiempo que quieras ¨: le respondía mikan , mientras era abrazada por natsume .

había una gran vista detrás de esa pareja abrazada , era de una color naranjo , con algunos lugares azul , con el sol a mitad y muchas luces que se prendian como si de una danza se tratase .

¨te amo mucho mikan ¨: le susurraba a mikan en oído.

¨yo igual te amo demasiado ¨:le respondió mientras era besada por natsume .

**bien este es el final.**

**les gusto ? ...**

**... jajaj por que ese no lo es sino el final de este capitulo*-* todavía me falta un capitulo para poder terminar mi primer finc *-* espero que le aya gustado *-* nos leemos en el proximo y ultimo capitulo .**


	22. capitulo final

**bien aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de mi primera historia :) , gracias a las personas que me apoyaron y me animaron a escribirla , también por sus comentarios , bueno este capitulo y historia ¨es dedicado a todas las personas que la lean y comentan *-* .**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

en eso llegaron a el lugar , era muy lindo por que en frente de ellos había un lago enorme era trasparente ,era tan puro que se llegaban a ver la piedras de varios colores , estuvimos en ese lugar hasta que se estaba poniendo la noche , por lo que lleve rápidamente a mikan al lado del lago antes que se pasara el atardecer , en eso cuando llegamos , espere a que llegara el momento que el sol llegara justo a la mitad del agua , para arrodillarme y mostrarle la caja a mikan , mostrando el regaloq ue le tenia preparado .

¨por favor mikan , me arias el honor de ser mi esposa , no digo quesea ahora si no mas adelante ¨: le dijo natsume , mientras que mikan estaba muy sorprendida , y de la felicidad una lagrimas le brotaban de esas piscina de color avellana .

¨claro que me encantaría ser tu esposa ,y esperare todo el tiempo que quieras ¨: le respondía mikan , mientras era abrazada por natsume .

había una gran vista detrás de esa pareja abrazada , era de una color naranjo , con algunos lugares azul , con el sol a mitad y muchas luces que se prendian como si de una danza se tratase .

¨te amo mucho mikan ¨: le susurraba a mikan en oído.

¨yo igual te amo demasiado ¨:le respondió mientras era besada por natsume .

**capitulo 22 :linda escena y la hermosa ceremonia .**

sera mejor que vayamos a casa a cuidar a nuestros bebés : le dijo mikan al salir del beso .

si sera mejor que vayamos ya que se hizo tarde : le respondía natsume tiernamente .

en eso los dos tomaron un taxi y se fueron a casa , al llegar iban entrando a casa de mikan y ¨awwww felicidades¨: chillaron yuka y koaru al ver entrar a mikan y a natsume , por lo que mikan quedo con una cara de sorpresa O.O mientras que natsume sonreía.

¿pero que es lo que pasa? : pregunto mikan .

¨lo que pasa es que natsume te pidió que seas su esposa o ¿no ? : dijeron las dos con una sonrisa en la cara .

¨así que ustedes ya lo sabían O.O ¨:le pegunto mikan mientras miraba a natsume con una cara interrogante por lo que el solo asintió.

claro que si , nosotras lo supimos desde el principio querida hija : le respondió su madre .

y sera mejor que los dos se vayan a dormir junto a sus bebé ,ya que deben estar muy agotados : le dijo koaru , por lo que los dos asienten y se fueron a dormir junto a sus hijos.

al día siguiente en gakuen alice en el recreo , mikan le había contado a hotaru sobre la propuesta, por lo que ella la felicito y le deseo lo mejor dándole un cálido abrazo,en lo que mikan se sorprendió, no había recibido ese golpe baka como todos los días , en eso suena la campana para que entren en clases , cosas que así hicieron las dos muchachas .

¿y cuando piensas decirle a las demás ?: le pregunto hotaru .

mm en el otro descanso , ya que ahora tenemos clases : le respondió mikan .

por lo que ella se concentro en solo prestar atención ya que su clase era con jin-jin y no quería ser castigada , en lo que estuvo atentan cosa que todos se sorprendieron , al sonar la campana para el almuerzo , mikna llamo a ana , nonoko y sumire , para contarle sobre la propuesta que que natsume le había hecho .

¨bueno chicas las llame para decirles que , natsume me a propuesto ser su esposa ¨: le dijo mikan un tanto nerviosa por la reacción de sus amigas .

QUE! ¿ se te propuso ? : le preguntaron las tres por lo que mikan solo asintió .

felicidades mikan espero que seas muy feliz : le dijeron mientras abrazaban a mikan y ella le correspondía.

bien sera mejor que vayamos a comer algo ya que tengo mucha hambre : les dijo mikan en lo que salia del abrazo , por lo que a sus tres amigas se le cayeron unas gotitas estilo anime detrás de su cabezas ._.u y empezaban a caminar a la cafetería , por lo que vieron en una mesa a natsume , a ruka , a hotaru , a ángel , a yuu , a koko , a rei y a kitsume , por lo que decidieron acercarse a ellos.

y que cuentan chicos : pregunto sumire mientras se sentaba al lado de koko , por lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos menos natsume , por lo que ellos se dieron cuenta .

¨¿hee no le había contado que koko y yo estamos saliendo ? mmm que raro , bueno koko y yo estamos saliendo ¨: dijo sumire por lo que sus amigas la felicitaron y los muchachos felicitaban a koko.

y por cierto como están sus bebés : le pregunto nonoko a mikan y natsume .

ello están bien , son unos niños tan adorables : le respondió mikan con estrellitas en los ojos al hablar de sus hijo , por lo que natsume solo sonrío al ver a su futura esposa , con estrellitas en los ojos .

bien vamos a hacer una fiesta ,para celebrar el compromiso de mikan y natsume , y también el noviazgo de sumire y koko: dijo ruka por lo que todos aceptaron con un ¨SIIIII¨

¨pero donde lo vamos a celebrar ¨: pregunto mikan O.ô.

¨esta claro , en tu casa ¨: le respondió sumire .

QUEEE ! y por que en mi casa : pregunto mikan mientras hacia un berrinche .

por que así aprovecharemos de hacer la fiesta y ver a tus hermosos bebés . le respondían ana , nonoko , hotaru y sumire .

assss *suspiro * esta bien , contar que la fiesta sea divertida : dijo mikan ¨y cuando sera la fiesta ¨

mañana en la noche , también cantaremos algunas canciones : dijeron ana y nonoko al mismo tiempo.

¨esta bien , entonces a la noche sera ¨: dijeron natsume y ruka .

en eso llega la hora de ir se a casa , por lo que mikan y natsume se fueron rápidamente para poder organizar todo , y para poder avisar a sus madres, al llegar le dicen y ellas acepta , pero con la única condición de que ellas también estarán en la fiesta , por lo que no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar .

**la hora en que se celebraría la fiesta.**

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

ya había llegado la hora de que todos llegaran , ya teníamos todo preparado y organizado , solo faltaban ellos, en eso siento que dos brazos rodean mi cintura y me gira , por lo que me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos carmesís , y me besaba tierna mente por lo que yo solo correspondí , en eso suena el timbre interrumpiendo nuestro beso , por lo que natsume se molesto un poco y fue a ver a ryuji y mitsuki que habían despertado debido a el sonido del timbre , al abrir la puerta estaban todos juntos , hotaru , ruka , sumire,koko,ana , nonoko , yuu , kitsume, ángel , rei y luna _**¨no espera LUNA ¨**_que hace ella aquí : por lo que pensé en voz alta .

no te preocupes , ella no viene a hacer nada malo solo que viene con su novio : dijo rei .

¿y quien es su novio ? : pregunte un tanto curiosa .

pues claro , ese soy yo : me respondió rei , por lo que yo me sorprendí mucho O.O ¨¿estas seguro que no es nada malo ?¨¬¬ .

claro que si mikan , estoy seguro : respondió en lo que se comenzaba a irritar .

jejeje muy bien , sera mejor que entren , no estén afuera :Por lo que hice pasar a todos al salón , en eso llega natsume con mitsuki y ryuji en brazo , los dos estaban vestidos con unos trajes de ositos café claro , ryuji el cual tenia su cabello de color azabache , y sus ojos color carmesís iba con un traje mas oscuro y mitsuki tenia su cabello color azabache con pequeños cabellos color castaño claro y sus ojos eran color carmesís con un traje mas claro que el de su hermanito .

**FIN DE PDV .**

al ver entrar a natsume con los bebés , todos se abalanzaron sobre el quitando le a los bebé , mientras que estos sonreían .

¨awww son tan lindo ¨decían ana y nonoko .

dan muchas ganas de comer celos a besos : dijo sumire .

en eso que todos estaban viendo a los bebé ,mikan propone que empiecen con el karaoke , en lo que todos aceptaron , por lo que fueron al comedor donde estaban instalados los instrumentos y los micrófonos .

ya que los bebés están despierto podremos cantar con mucha emoción bien el primero en cantar sera mmm tu , tu seras hotaru : dijo mikan mientras se reía

mmmm esta bien ya que es para compartir : respondió con un leve sonrojo ya que ruka le animaba ¨vamos hotaru yo se que te saldrá hermoso ¨

mmm bien la canción que cantare es .. esta **_¨Love and Truth¨_**

_**no dejo de pensar en ti **_  
><em><strong> Aunque el tiempo no parezca parar<strong>_

_**Mi corazón está vacío**_

_**Aún sigue intentando hacerse un hueco en tus sentimientos**_

_**Aunque no pueda dibujar la misma situación otra vez más**_

_**Mis recuerdos brillan y sus emociones perduran dentro de mí**_

_**Déjame escuchar tu "canción de amor"**_

_**Escondida tras tu sombra**_

_**Desde que te encontré tengo que saber la verdad que hay detrás**_

_** de ti**_

_**No me importa seguir tan sola**_

_**Pues sé que tú y yo nos veremos de nuevo**_

_**No quiero retroceder**_

_**Porque no hay razón para parar todo lo que siento**_

_**Hasta ahora no he sido más que un resquicio de tu memoria**_

_**Y mis emociones brillan como el interior de mis lágrimas**_

_**Déjame escuchar tu "canción de amor"**_

_**Escondida tras tu sombra**_

_**Entiendo que no estés mirándome a mí, sino a esa persona enfrente**_

_**de ti**_

_**Por favor, concédeme alas, y confía que junto a esta canción**_

_**Yo ahora te prometo que aceptaré todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido…**_

_**entonces**_

_**Mientras tarareo la "canción de amor"**_

_**Deseo tocar tu sonrisa**_

_**Incluso aunque sé que hay alguien más, la persona a quien miras**_

_**Y mi canción de amor nunca acabará**_

_**Sigo cantándola desde que te vi...**_

_**Nunca**_** acabará…**

en lo que hotaru termino todo aplaudieron y felicitaron ¨cantas tan lindo ¨le dijo mikan , ¨si hotaru cantas precioso ¨: le dijo ruka mientras la besaba y esta correspondía.

bien ahora es el turno de koko.

¨he no no no , yo no canto , así que yo paso : dijo koko muy nervioso , mientras que se negaba a cantar cosa que todos comprendieron.

entonces sera el turno de sumire : dijo hotaru .

¨muy bien la canción que les voy a cantar es _**¨Show me Love ¨.**_

_**Esto era un accidente no la clase**_

_**donde el sonido de las sirenas nunca**_

_**incluso notó nos estamos desmenuzando**_

_**repentinamente me decimos cómo usted nunca**_

_**se ha sentido delicado o inocente hágale**_

_**sin embargo tiene dudas que que que tienen fe**_

_**tengamos cualquier sentido decirme nada**_

_**cuenta siempre azotar hacia fuera**_

_**o todavía la subdivisión alguien pierde**_

_**causa allí no es ninguna manera de dar vuelta**_

_**alrededor de mirar fijamente en su fotografía**_

_**toda ahora en el pasado nunca se sentía**_

_**así que solo deseo que usted podría demostrarme**_

_**el amor me demuestra amor, me demuestro amor,**_

_**me demuestro el amor me demuestra amor,**_

_**demuéstreme que amor**_

_**hasta que usted abre la puerta me demuestra amor,**_

_**me demuestra amor, me demuestra ame, demuéstreme el amor,**_

_**demuéstreme amor ordinario un más al azar**_

_**hasta que soy encima de la demostración de piso yo amor,**_

_**me demuestro amor, me demuestro el amor me**_

_**demuestra el amor me demuestra el amor**_

_**hasta que está dentro de mis poros me demuestra amor,**_

_**me demuestra amor, me demuestra el amor me demuestra amor,**_

_**me demuestra amor**_

_**hasta que estoy gritando para los actos**_

_**de las ocasiones de las ocurrencias del mindlessness**_

_**y las sorpresas otro estado del sentido**_

_**me dicen que cómo usted nunca se ha sentido delicado**_

_**o inocente hágale sin embargo tiene dudas**_

_**de que tienen fe**_

_**tengamos cualquier sentido decirme que nada cuenta**_

_**siempre azotar hacia fuera o todavía analizando a alguien pierde**_

_**causa allí no es ninguna manera de dar vuelta**_

_**alrededor de usted al juego los juegos,**_

_**juego a muchachas de los trucos y a muchachas,**_

_**pero usted es el que esta' como un juego de los palillos**_

_**de la recogida jugados por lunatics de mierda me demuestra amor,**_

_**me demuestra que el amor me da todo que** **deseo**._

muy bien ahora sumire elige al próximo a cantar : le dijo hotaru .

mm el próximo a cantar sera ...mmm ... a ya se ... sera natsume : dijo sumire mientras daba una sonrisa como de ganar .

ya natsume es tu turno y no te puedes negar : le dijo mikan , por lo que el respondió con su típico ¨ths¨.

bien la canción que les voy a cantar es _**¨Knives and Pens¨**_

_**Solo por fin, podemos sentarnos y luchar.**_

_**Y he perdido toda la fe en esta luz que enturbia, Pero **_

_**la permanencia directamente aquí podemos cambiar nuestra **_

_**situación grave.**_

_**Asaltamos por esto a pesar de lo que tiene razón.**_

_** Una lucha final, para esto esta noche.**_

_**Woah...**_

_**Con cuchillos y plumas hicimos nuestra situación grave.**_

_** Ponga su corazón abajo los finales a la vista.**_

_**La conciencia pide para usted para hacer que tiene razón.**_

_**Diario esto es todavía el mismo cuchillo embotado, la Puñalada **_

_**ello por y justificar su orgullo.**_

_** Una lucha final, para esto esta noche.**_

_**Woah...**_

_**Con cuchillos y plumas hicimos nuestra situación grave.**_

_**Woah...**_

_**Y no puedo continuar sin su amor, usted perdió, usted nunca se agarró.**_

_**Probamos mejor... Resulte la luz, Resulte la luz.**_

_** Una lucha final, para esto esta noche.**_

_**Woah...**_

_**Con cuchillos y plumas hicimos nuestra situación grave.**_

_**Woah...**_

_**Y no puedo continuar sin su amor, usted perdió, usted nunca se agarró.**_

_**Probamos mejor... Resulte la luz, Resulte la**_** luz.**

bien ahora como me toca elegir : dijo natsume mientras miraba a mikan , cosa que ella se puso nerviosa ¨la próxima sera mikan ¨

¨quee , yo , no , yo canto feo ¨:dijo mikan tratando de liberarse a cantar .

nada que no y no cantas feo mikan , todos te hemos escuchado cantar cuando estas sentada en el árbol de sakura : le dijo sumire .

¨heeee , bueno esta bien cantare , pero no se burlen ¨: dijo mikan haciendo un puchero .

la cancion que les voy a cantar se llama _**¨Tell Me Your Wish ¨**_

_**Cambiala! Sólo cambiala! Asi esta bien, come on!**_

_**es cierto , te amo **_

_**confia siempre en mi **_

_** mis sueños y mi pasion , quiero dartelos todos **_

_**quiero cumplir tus deseos **_

_**soy la diosa de la fortuna.**_

_**Dime tu deseo, Dime el deseo que se encuentra en tu corazón,**_

_**Dime lo que esta en tu mente, mirame a mi, soy tu genio, tus sueños, tu genio.**_

_**Pasea tu sueños, estoy a tu lado, en el asiento del pasajero. (?)**_

_**Antes de partir, tira todo lo que sea que conduce tu deseo,**_

_**Incluso se siente como si tu corazon estuviera a punto de explotar,**_

_**incluso se siente como ser llevado por el viento,**_

_**ahora, en estos momentos, el mundo es tuyo.**_

_**Si, te amo, confia en mi en cualquier momento, sueños, pasion, quiero dartelos a ti.**_

_**Soy una chica que te quiere conceder tu deseo,**_

_**Dime tu deseo**__**(Soy un genio por ti, chico)**_

_**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus deseos)**_

_**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus sueños**__**)**_

_**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por el mundo)**_

_**Dime tu deseo, ¿No te has cansado de aburrirte en estos dias?**_

_**¿Estas acostumbrado a un estilo de vida normal? despierta!**_

_**Yo soy tu super star!, tu estrella brillante! superstar!**_

_**El sonido de tu corazon temblando como una Harley**_

_**Confia en mi con tu cuerpo**_

_**ahora! este mundo es tu escenario,**_

_**una ola que es como un oceano de aplausos , en mi corazón**_

_**tu estas caliente, soy tu camino, por siempre y siempre tu mayor fan.**_

_**hey! dime que es lo que necesitas! dime lo que esperas.**_

_**DJ! pongala de nuevo!**_

_**Si, te amo, confia en mi en cualquier momento, Sueños, pasion, quiero dartelos a ti.**_

_**Soy una chica que te quiere conceder tu deseo,**__**Dime tu deseo! te amo! , soy tu musica, te amo! Eres mi alegria**__**!**_

_**Te amo! quiero ser tu buena suerte!**_

_**(dime tu fantasia sin ocultarla, Soy un Genio, te mostraré el camino,**_

_**dime los deseos que tu tienes ocultos sin ocultarlos, Soy tu Genio, te los concederé)**_

_**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por ti, chico)**_

_**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus deseos)**_

_**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus sueños)**_

_**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por el mundo)**_

_**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por ti, chico)**_

_**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus**_** deseos).**

a que hermosa voz mikan , cantas precioso : dijeron ana y nonoko .

jejejej gracias , ahora le toca a ruka : dijo mikan con un poco de rubor .

_**amor en la discoteca  
>En la tambaleante pista de baile<strong>_

_** Ella esta ahí, moviéndose con el ritmo**_

_** Las luces y el baile **_

_**son Reflejadas en la esfera disco**_

_** Su suelto cabello, y también sus hipnotizantes ojos violetas**_

_** Un golpe, siento mi corazón saltar con el ritmo**_

_** Tú ya te has clavado en mí**_

_** Si pudiera hacer magia, entonces**_

_** Detendría a los demás chicos para que no interfirieran**_

_** Usando un hechizo, yo te podría llevar lejos**_

_** Pero eso no es real en esta situación **_

_**Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti**_

_** Mi corazón ha tenido problemas desde entonces**_

_** Y se que esto no terminara**_

_** Desde el fondo de mi corazón**_

_** Seguro estoy perdiendo mi cabeza con esta frase **_

_**Se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo**_

_** Y en ese instante, una gota cayo de un sombrero**_

_** Creo que esto esta comenzado Amor de discoteca**_

_** Meditando sobre este problema**_

_** Todo se vuelve complicado**_

_** Como si pronto despertara de este sueño, todo sudado **_

_**Yo no soy un chico demasiado bueno**_

_** Alguien más fuerte te quedaría mejor**_

_** No tengo valor para tomar la iniciativa **_

_**Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de mirarte**_

_** Y ahora, he tomado una decisión **_

_**Me apurare y me acercare donde estas**_

_** Porque esta noche el dj esta tocando**_

_** Un ritmo muy especial **_

_**Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti**_

_** Ahora el ritmo de mi corazón esta cantando **_

_**¿Sabes que esto nunca se terminara? **_

_**Desde el fondo de mi corazón **_

_**Seguro estoy de que puedo tocar esa frase**_

_** Que se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo**_

_** En un instante, me he enamorado**_

_** Creo que esto ha comenzado**_

_** Amor de discoteca **_

_**Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti **_

_**Y se que esto nunca se terminara**_

_** Pero se que no me rendiré**_

_** Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti**_

_** Mi corazón ha latido todo este tiempo**_

_** Y se que esto nunca se terminara**_

_** Desde el fondo de mi corazón**_

_** Seguro estoy perdiendo mi cabeza con esta frase**_

_** Se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo**_

_** Y en ese instante, una gota cayo de un sombrero **_

_**Creo que esto esta comenzado**_

_**Amor de discoteca**_** .**

genial cantan genial todos , deberían hacer una banda : se burlo ángel y rei .

cosa que todos empezaron a reírse menos natsume y hotaru que los miraban con unos ojos asesinos.

así fue como rei y luna cantaron juntos, ana y nonoko cantaron incluyendo a ángel .

cosa que todos se divirtieron esa noche , junto a los bebés de mikan , aoi , youshi y todos los demás .

_**3 años después **_**  
><strong>

que hago, que pasa si se arrepiente : decía un hermoso joven empresario , al que todos respetaban y envidiaban .

no te preocupes yo se que no se arrepentirá , aparte llevan 4 años juntos , no creo que se arrepienta : le decía su mejor amigo .

pero ruka ella es tan hermosa , puede que se arrepienta de estar conmigo , el cual nunca tiene tiempo : decía el joven azabache .

ya natsume deja de pensar en esas cosas , mikan no se va arrepentir , y si se hubiera arrepentido te habría dejado hace mucho tiempo : le dijo ruka tratando de convencen a natsume ¨vamos ya es hora que vayas a ponerte en tu lugar en la iglesia , que tu mikan va a llegar ¨

esta bien , iré : dijo natsume un poco nervioso , y tratando de ocultarlo para que nadie se diera cuenta .

_**en otro lado**_** .**

vamos que pasa si se arrepiente , de estar conmigo : decía una hermosa joven cita con ojos color avellana que llevaba un hermoso vestido con unos pequeños bordados resaltando el vestido blanco .

que no se arrepentirá , cuantas veces mas tendré que decírtelo : decía una joven con ojos violetas .

pero .. pero si pasa así , hotaru yo me muero , no podría aguantar estar sin el : decía la joven avellana

mikan , que no se arrepentirá , han estado juntos 4 años , no se va arrepentir : le decía hotaru a mikan ¨ya es mejor que te apures y compruebes que no se arrepentirá¨.

_**en la iglesia.**_

se encontraba natsume , el cual estaba nervioso , con su madre, ruka , koko, rei , yuu , ángel y kitsume que estaban a su lado , que le decían que se tranquilizara que no se preocupe que mikan llegara en cualquier momento .

**_afuera de la iglesia ._**

hotaru , natsume esta hay : le preguntaba mikan nerviosa .

si baka , el esta hay , sera mejor que entremos : le decía hotaru ¨si hija sera mejor que entremos ya que yo te entregare ¨: le decía yuka feliz .

_**PDV DE NATSUME**_** .**

ya habían anunciado que la novia había llegado y que iba a entrar cosa que me puse mas nervioso , y a los primero que veo entrar eran mitsuki y ryuji vestidos con un terno pequeño y un vestido, ya tenían 3 por lo que ya caminaban , le habían dicho que fueran hacia mi por lo que así hicieron los dos juntos , parecían novios cosa por lo que sonreí ,llevaban una canasta con un agujero abajo por lo que dejaba caer los pétalos de sakura y detrás de ellos venían las damas de honor que eran , hotaru , sumire, ana , nonoko y luna , por lo que significaba que mikan ya iba a entrar cuando las damas de honor se acomodaron en su lugar , mikan entro junto a yuka ,mikan se ve sumamente hermosa , lleva un vestido blanco con bordados rojos que resaltan el vestido y con su cabello medio recogido elegantemente cosa que al verla perdí mis nervios .

_**FIN DE PDV **_

_**PDV DE**_** MIKAN.**

cuando entre junto ami madre , hay estaba natsume , el cual se ve sumamente guapo , lleva un terno negro y con una camisa roja cosa que le hacia resaltar sus ojos , cosa que al verlo perdí todos mis nervios , por lo que le regale una sonrisa , cosa que el correspondió , en eso cuando llego a su lado mi madre toma su mano y la junta con la mía , y le dice ¨por favor natsume , cuida de mi hermosa hija y nietos ¨ cosa que ella y koaru sonrieron , tomando en sus brazos a mitsuki y ryuji .

_**FIN DE PDV**_** .**

natsume al contestarle a yuka ¨con mi vida los cuidare ¨ le ofreció el brazo a mikan cosa que ella acepto y se condujeron al altar donde sus damas y caballeros de honor se encontraban a su alrededor en eso el cura empieza a decir ¨queridos hermanos , nos encontramos aquí , para unir a esta hermosa pareja en matrimonio , donde el joven natsume y la joven mikan se unirán para toda la vida eternamente , muy bien porfavor digan sus votos ¨yo natsume hyuuga , juro eternamente amarte ,respetarte, protegerte a ti y a mis hijos , apoyarte en la buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad ,en la vida y en la muerte ¨eternamente ¨ ¨yo mikan sakura , juro eternamente , respetarte , protegerte a mis hijos y a ti , en las buenas y en las malas , en la salud y en la enfermedad , en la vida y en la muerte , eternamente ¨ bien terminando los votos empezaremos , natsume hyuuga acepta como su esposa a mikan yukihara sakura en la buenas y en las malas , hasta que la muerte los separe ¨acepto ¨: respondió natsume con una sonrisa hacia mikan cosa que ella correspondió y usted mikan yukihara acepta como su esposo a natsume hyuuga en la buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe ¨acepto , pero mucho mas aya de la muerte ¨ mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a natsume ¨bien , hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre ¨: dijo el cura , cosa que nadie se opuso ¨nadie ... nadie , bien con estoy , nuestros hermanso son marido y mujer , puede besar a la novia : dijo el cura sin darse cuenta que estos ya se estaban besando ._.u y al terminar el beso salieron , los dos para dirigirse al lugar donde se celebrara la boda , en la mansión que ahora sera su hogar ,cosa que todos los esperaban .

¨bien aquí llegaron los novios , la nueva pareja de casados , espero que sean muy felices ¨: dijo hotaru por un micrófono.

cosa que todos sonrieron ¨vengan , acá arriba de escenario ¨: los invito ruka , pasando le el micrófono a natsume y hotaru a mikan .

¨muchas gracia , por venir a estar con nosotros en este momento inolvidable¨:dio las gracias mikan ¨si muchas gracias es momento que disfruten de la celebración ¨: dijo natsume .

bien le regalaremos un vals a la feliz pareja : dijo sumire arriba del escenario , apuntando a koko para que pusiera el vals , cosa que así hizo y la pareja empezó a bailar , mientras invita daba a los demás a bailar .

bien es hora de que la novia tire el ramo : dijo aoi con un micrófono al lado de youshi ,el cual indicaba a las mujeres donde ponerse , cosa que así hicieron en eso mikan se pone arriba de una silla y de espalda y empieza uno ... dos... y a las ... tres , tira el ramo mientras que todas se juntaban menos hotaru que recién entraba al grupo , y al entrar callo el ramo en sus manos ¨bien hotaru es la que agarro el ramo felicitaciones : dijo aoi aplaudiendo junto con mikan y natsume y las demas chicas reclamaban .

bien ahora el novio ara un juego : dijo youshi ¨tendrá que responder una series de respuesta que yo especial mente invente junto con hotaru , cosa que natsume se puso nervioso y acepto ¨

bien pregunta numero 1 esta se trata sobre mikan ¿ que fue lo primero que te llamo la atención de ella ?

¨lo primero que me llamo la atención de ella fue , sus hermosos ojos y su hermosa sonrisa ¨: respondió natsume .

segunda pregunta ¨¿ por que razón no te gusta que mikan se acerque a otros hombres ?¨

¨por que ella es mía , y solo mía y de nadie mas ¨: el respondió cosa que todos rieron .

¨muy bien , la tercera y ultima pregunta ¿ que arias si mikan se vuelve a ir de tu lado junto con mitsuki y ryuji ¨: pregunto youshi .

¨lo que aria , me mataría ya que no aguantaría estar sin ellos en mi vida , no soportaría que se vayan de mi lado una vez mas ¨:respondió natsume conmoviendo a todos y mas a mikan que soltaba una lagrimas y corrió a su lado y lo besaba ¨no te preocupes no me iré nunca mas de tu lado natsume ¨.

bien ahora , por que no mejor mikan nos regala una canción : dijeron ana y nonoko .

cosa que mikan acepto y subió al escenario ¨la canción que yo cantare va dedicada únicamente a natsume y esta es _**¨your dreaming ¨**_

_**tus ojos , que solo me miran **_

_**tu perfecta nariz esculpida **_

_**y esos labios adorables **_

_**tu rostro curioso , y tu encantadora piel **_

_**y tu arrogante tono de voz **_

_**aun si mis amigos me dicen que estoy delirando **_

_**pero se , que en su corazón **_

_**tratas de ser una persona diferente , eso lo entiendo **_

_**aun si puedes engañar a un fantasma , tu no puedes engañarme **_

_**paso a paso , esos pasos nerviosos**_

_**llenos de anticipación **_

_**hoy , con ese gran corazón **_

**_confiesa_**_** tus sueños .**_

_**que yo por ti mi amor ,**_

**_cumpliré con todo mi corazón ._**

al terminar todos aplauden y felicitaban a mikan , pero natsume agradeció a mikan con una bello y cálido beso .

por lo que todos estaban felices , y siguieron con la celebración , con sus amigos y su parejas menos con hotaru que estaba con ruka y ángel el cual le había empezado a gustar hotaru y hacia todo lo posible para estar con ella dándole una gran batalla a ruka , cosa por la que natsume y mikan reían ya que hotaru y ruka al fin vivían lo que ellos vivieron una vez , por lo feliz que se encontraban mikan tomo en brazo a ryuji y natsume a mitsuki formando un hermoso cuadro el cual los dos se besaban ,mientras que alguien aprovecho a tomar una foto de aquel cuadro la cual era hotaru .

¨natsume , te amo¨: le dijo mikan .

¨yo igual te amo ¨: le respondió dándole un beso cosa que mikan correspondió sellando aquel amor con aquel beso de corazón ¨

_**bueno y así concluye mi primera historia , espero que aya sido de su agrado , a y con lo de hotaru le are un ova ^-^para que vean que pasa con ellos y en el mismo para saber que es lo que pasara con la pequeña pareja de aoi y youshi *-* jaja **_

_**bueno espero que es guste *-* y me den su opinión :) nos leemos luego :)**_


End file.
